You Just Might Find, You Get What You Need
by Atlantis Founded
Summary: A change of situation could mean a change for everything. 12 years after the final battle, Hermione comes back to Hogwarts with secrets. But everything slowly changes. SS/HG romance, mean Ron, EWE, non-canon compliant, and lots of other details changed because it's my story and I can do that.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm going to try to do an A/N only in this first chapter and leave the rest of the story to flow. Things to know: SS/HG romantic pairing, rated R for a reason, not canon compliant, I changed a bunch of stuff which I'm sure you'll figure out quickly. I've changed some other things (ages and such) so hang in there and wait for the explanation. Otherwise, I have this plotted out in my head and hope to update as frequently as possible. Improbable Magic is on hiatus because I've lost my notes…**_

Hermione Granger stared at the stone grey castle before her. Feelings of excitement and danger, safety and home washed over her as her mind quickly flitted through memories of her time within those walls. Familiar faces, some lost, some saved were flickering in her mind faster than she could keep up. She felt 16 again. Before she could become too lost in her reverie, a small hand squeezed hers tightly, drawing her attention to the small child before her, a little girl, perhaps three years old, with wild honey curls pulled into pigtails, stared up at her.

"Mummy, is this Hogwarts?" the child asked inquisitively.

"Yes, my love, this is Hogwarts," she replied tenderly.

The little girl puzzled at the imposing structure before her. Hermione watched her criticism.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, too soon to say," she said seriously, shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione chuckled and tugged at the girl's hand softly, guiding her towards the front doors.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The halls were dimly lit, much like Hermione remembered them, but there was a certain cheerfulness to them that brought warm feelings into her chest, putting a rosiness in her cheeks that had been absent for far too long. It was friendships, laughter, the love experienced before you realize your feelings for someone has overtones of romance, it was light and filling, something Hermione had been desperately missing for many years.

Each portrait, each crevice, each statue held a special memory. The tension that had built in Hermione's shoulders over the years began to slack, the creases in her forehead to unfurrow, the thoughts of her present fading into the recesses of her sub-consciousness. She felt as if she had finally come home. Safe, nurtured, valued, she had returned.

The little girl soaked everything in with a different sort of reverie. Moving portraits and burning torches brought no such memories to her, but how could they at such a young age. But it did remind her of stories her mother told her, of her adventures, of her studies, her triumphs and failures, of her life when she was a child, something the young girl couldn't quite picture. After all, who can imagine their own mother as a child.

Making their way slowly down the hallway, Hermione found her way to the doors to the Great Hall. She stood before them for only a moment, pushing them open to see the tables spread before her, empty, waiting for the students to arrive in a few days time, to fill them again with their laughter and dreams as much as their reservations and fears. The large table on the dais was empty, the podium in the front waiting for someone to stand before it. A new year would begin and Hermione hoped her new life would begin as well.

While the small girl looked around at the brightly colored banners and charming blue cloud sky above them, she was enchanted by the magic around her. Her life was not devoid of magic, but this was certainly a different kind of magic than she was used to. The silence between them was comfortable and close and only interrupted by a warm, familiar gasp.

"Hermione, you're here!" Professor McGonagall cheered.

"Hello Professor!" Hermione returned cheerfully.

Professor McGonagall made her way to Hermione, pulling into a matronly hug and looking her over as a mother might do a child she hadn't seen in months.

"I'm so glad you've taken up my offer. The staff was over the moon when I told them you'd accepted the position in transfiguration. One of our finest students, returning to the fold. It's such an exciting time!" the older woman beamed.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "I didn't even have to think about it."

"I know this means you'll have to leave your husband at home but with Alexander here already and with this lovely young lady, most of your family will be together. Ron can visit whenever he likes you know," the professor said.

Hermione's smile dropped, "yes, well, he travels so much for work you see, spends most of his time in Bulgaria. I don't know that we'll be seeing much of him."

"Ah, well, no matter. Now, I don't think I have been introduced to the youngest Weasley," Professor McGonagall said looking down at the curly haired girl.

"Professor McGonagall, this is Emiline. Emiline, this is Professor McGonagall," Hermione introduced.

Hermione was surprised at the small girl's silence. "Emiline, please say hello."

"Hello 'fessor managa- mona -… I can't say that," Emiline said honestly to her mother.

The two women issued a small chuckle. "Well, how about you just call me Auntie. Until you're sorted at least, then you can call me Professor McGonagall."

The little girl smiled, "Auntie, Mummy says you can change into a kitty…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Professor McGonagall escorted Hermione and Emiline to their new rooms, far enough away from the major hallways to give some peace for their family but convenient enough for Hermione to get quickly to lessons, the Great Hall or to the Gryffindor Common Room. As the young girl was quickly settled into her new room, her belongings having been sent ahead, Hermione looked around at their new situation. A large window gave a breathtaking view of the lake and forest and she imagined what it would be like once the snow began to settle. Hermione heard her young daughter playing in her room and for the first time in a long time, she sat down in a chair, leaned her head back and sighed a great sigh of relief. All she wanted for the three of them was to be happy and safe. Hogwarts was the only place she could think of when she thought of those things, despite the danger she had found herself in over her years there.

Hermione had nodded off. She was in that euphoric state between consciousness and unconsciousness where one dreams without being asleep. A calm fell over her as the images moving at shutter speed before her brought back warm feelings of belonging and hope. She hadn't felt that good in years.

"Mummy," Emiline called, waking Hermione from her near slumber.

"Yes, my darling?"

"What am I going to do when you and Zander are in lessons?" she asked inquisitively.

"Our new friend Flitsy, the house elf, will stay with you."

"Oh," Emiline said thoughtfully. "When's lunch?"

Hermione laughed. Nothing bothered three year olds for long and she had moved on to the next thing quickly.

"About now, I suppose. We're going to the Great Hall. Now we talked about all of this, remember? You have to sit beside me, you use your table manners and you can't play with Alexander."

"Yes, Mummy," the child said dutifully.

"Alright then, let's go. There are more people you should meet."

The little girl stood up and took her mother's hand, leaving their new home and making their way to the Great Hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few of the faculty had already been seated and were talking about summer holidays and preparations for the coming year. Professor McGonagall rose to show Hermione to her seat.

"You'll have my old seat here and there's a place for Emiline right beside you," she directed, "please sit down, we'll start soon."

Emiline struggled to crawl into the large chair, ignoring offers of help from those around her.

"It's best just to let her do it herself," Hermione told them, "she's a bit stubborn that way."

"Sounds like someone else I know," someone quipped.

The lightheartedness continued as plates began to fill and the staff welcomed Hermione and her daughter back to Hogwarts.

Hermione felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. "Mummy, who sits here?" the child asked, pointing to the empty seat beside her.

Before Hermione could wager a guess, a figure moved quickly from the side door, crossed the room and walked towards the chair. With a hand on his chair, he looked down at the small figure beside him. Small feet dangling off the chair seemed comical to him. He merely sneered and sat down.

Emiline looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Hi, I'm three."

Severus Snape looked down his nose at the curly haired girl with the button nose. "Three is a very unusual name for a child," he responded.

The little girl drew a hand up to cover her mouth and giggled. "No, I'm three years old. My name is Emiline Weasley."

Severus surveyed her and picked up his silverware. Emiline wrinkled her forehead.

"Scuse me," she said.

"Yes," he answered.

"What's your name?" she asked him innocently.

"I'm Professor Snape," he responded blandly.

"Nice to meet you 'fessor Snay."

"Emiline, why don't we let Professor Snape eat his lunch as you should eat yours," Hermione told her.

Emiline nodded and turned to Severus.

"That's my Mummy," she whispered to him, "I gotta do what she say."

He was intrigued by the small figure beside him. She struggled with silverware that seemed overly large for her small hands. It was intriguing to him somehow but he didn't know why. She kicked her legs gently but in rhythm as she ate her lunch quietly. The little girl certainly didn't look like Ron Weasley's daughter, but then neither did Alexander Weasley. For their sake, he was glad Hermione seemed to have stronger genetics. It was curious, he thought to himself, Hermione Granger taking the appointment at Hogwarts. But he had heard all the rumors, just as everyone else had. He was English after all, and for the sake of propriety, no one, including him, dared speak about Weasley's indiscretions and never in front of Hermione. He was impressed that photos in the Prophet were always of a proud Hermione Granger and a loving mother. If it bothered her at all, what everyone was saying about her husband, she didn't seem to show it.

As his gazed shifted from the small figure in front of him to the larger sized version of the little girl, it was no surprise that Hermione Granger had grown up. She looked a little worn. Not the kind of worn of a war heroine but someone that life had perhaps been unkind to. He could feel something around her, something protective, perhaps for the small child beside her, perhaps not, he couldn't tell. One thing he did know, the Hermione Granger he remembered from those 12 years ago was only a shadow of the woman seated two chairs down for him. It intrigued him and that was never good.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Weasley walked into the Great Hall with his Gryffindor classmates. It wasn't difficult to spot him – no red hair to give him away, but he was the smallest and youngest third year at the table. Alexander strained up to the table to see his mother and sister and gave his mother a big smile. Hermione nodded to him, trying desperately not to embarrass him but to let him know she was there and happy to see him. He understood her unspoken message and sat down with his classmates.

Hermione was nearly bursting. Alexander had spent the last two weeks with the Potters on a camping trip and she was reluctant to move Emiline and herself to Hogwarts without Alexander. He didn't seem to mind at all, but this didn't surprise her, Alexander seemed to be full of surprises. When she told him about the appointment at Hogwarts, she expected him to act like any other eleven year old boy who found out his mother would be working at his school, but he beamed excitedly and hugged her, asking if he could come visit her every now and then on the weekends. The arrangement worked out very well for all of them. Her young son, who seemed swallowed up in the sea of larger, ganglier third years had settled into his seat and awaited the procession of first-years into the Great Hall.

Emiline sat attentively, surveying everything that was going on. Professor Snape sat dourly beside her, seeming put out to be there.

"You see that?" she asked him, pointing at the ceiling.

"See what?" he asked, annoyed.

"That," she pointed, "Mummy told me about the charms. She read to me about it."

Severus didn't acknowledge her statement.

"I'm gonna learn some charms too you know," she said to him. "I can make clouds in my room too."

"'Fessor Snay?" she asked

"Yes."

"Can you read?"

"Naturally," he answered.

"Mummy and Zander read a lot. I read too but only little books, not big ones," she informed him.

"You make up for reading by talking a lot," he said to her.

Her face fell. "I'm sorry 'Fessor Snay," she told him, folding her hands in her lap and scooting in her seat towards her mother. "I won't bother you anymore," she told him.

Severus Snape felt badly. And he felt badly that he felt badly. He couldn't really apologize to her, it wasn't what Severus Snape did, so he sat uncomfortably as the little girl watched the first years begin the sorting.

In all his years as a spy for Dumbledore, in all his years as a Deatheater, he never regretted anything as much as he did hurting that little girl's feelings. He hoped her memory of the event would be short-lived.

As quick as children are to forget some things, this was one thing Emiline did not forget. He watched her talk to other professors and to Hagrid who had taken a special liking to her, but she never said a word to Snape as the week went on. When he walked into the Great Hall, her eyes quickly found him and she sat mutely beside him during each meal. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing, taking his meals in silence, as was his custom, hoping that the whole mess would be forgotten about eventually.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snape had a headache. He hated grading essays and especially hated first year essays. A knock on his office door sounded.

"Enter," he bellowed.

Alexander Weasley pushed open the door, parchment in hand. He stood up straight and walked toward the professor's desk.

"Professor Snape," he greeted.

"Yes, Weasley, what do you want? I'm busy" he barked coarsely.

"Yes sir, I won't take too much of your time sir. I wanted to talk to you about Potions."

"I assumed you weren't here for help with your Divination homework," he returned.

"Ah, yes sir," Alexander said, becoming more nervous as he stood before the imposing figure. "You see, sir. I'd like to ask about some extra lessons."

"Extra lessons?"

"Yes sir. I've prepared a parchment here that chronicles the potions that I'm proficient at. I would like to learn more," he said honestly.

"So now we have another Granger Know-It-All," Snape returned sharply.

"No sir, I didn't mean that. It's just that I love potions very much, it's my favorite subject you see and I thought maybe-"

"You thought what!" Snape said rising. "You thought because of your mother you could just come in here and get special treatment!"

"I'm not sure I understand sir," he replied honestly.

Snape surveyed him for a moment, gently pushing into his mind to search for something in particular and when he didn't find it, he pulled out, looking at an honest-faced, but frightened young boy. Snape had to recover quickly.

"Since…since your mother is now on the teaching faculty, you assumed you could just come in here and make demands on my time," volleying the conversation back to a paling Alexander.

"No, no sir. Not at all, sir. I wanted to make an agreement with you," Alexander said.

"An agreement?" Snape said, sitting back down.

"Yes sir. In exchange for extra lessons, I could maybe help you."

Snape snickered, "how could you help me Weasley?"

"I thought maybe I could help clean cauldrons or categorize potions ingredients or something like that. I could come in on Sunday afternoons before the week starts so the classroom is ready," he offered.

Snape considered the offer. It was genuine, he could tell, but he pushed on. "Why do you want these extra lessons? What makes you think you're ready?"

Alexander brightened for a moment, "it is my very favorite subject and I've read-" Alexander drew a hand up to cover his mouth quickly as if trying to push back in words that he had let escape. "I'm sorry, sir."

Snape looked at him confused. "Sorry for what?"

Alexander wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm not to talk about what I read, except with my Mum."

Snape thought that a most peculiar statement. "Who told you that? Certainly not your mother?"

"No sir," was all Alexander offered.

Snape surveyed the young man in front of him. "Did your mother put you up to this?"

"No sir, I asked Professor McGonagall what I should do about more potions lessons and she suggested I develop a proposal," he answered.

Snape thought the poor lad was going to hyperventilate in front of him but he had to respect him. He was a brilliant potions student, especially given his age and it took more gall than most seventh years Slytherins to present a proposal such as this to someone as frightful as himself.

"I'll let you know," Snape responded. "Leave, I have work to do."

"Yes sir," Alexander said, "thank you for your consideration."

Snape watched the boy retreat through the door, closing it gently behind him. Something wasn't sitting right with him but he couldn't quite put the pieces together just yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next afternoon Severus Snape was checking his storeroom when an angry Professor McGonagall threw open the door.

"Severus Snape!" she yelled at him.

"Merlin, Minerva, I could have fallen off this ladder," he shouted at her as he climbed down.

"It would have been good for you, maybe take you down a notch," she retorted.

"What now? If this is about Finneas Buckleby, he deserved that detention, almost blew up half the castle," he said.

"No, this is about Alexander Weasley," she said.

"Little Weasley come running to his head of house?" he poked.

"No, in fact, I had to pry out of him how the meeting went. He was scared to death when I found him sat in front of the portrait to the Common Room. You had him so rattled he forgot the password."

Severus smirked.

"It's not funny Severus, it was downright mean. He's a very nice boy and a very talented potions student and you know it. He showed a lot of bravery coming in here asking you for help and you scared the pants off him," she accused.

"I told him I would consider his proposal and I will," he told her.

"And I'd also like to know why Emiline Weasley thinks you don't like her," she demanded.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Not much. We were having lessons today and talking about all the types of subjects she would learn about. When I told her she would take potions when she was bigger, she cried and said she could never come to Hogwarts because 'Fessor Snay teaches potions and you don't like her."

"She cried?" he asked.

"Yes, she cried."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that when she gets big enough to take potions, we'll have a new potions professor. And then she told me I couldn't do that because Alexander likes you too much. Honestly Severus, must you terrorize ALL the children at Hogwarts? Aren't even the smallest ones safe from your unpleasantness?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. "I'll let Weasley know his lessons begin next week."

"Fine," Minerva replied, "you know, you'd think you'd be a little nicer about someone actually wanting to spend more time in your miserable company. Be nice to Alexander, I suspect not all things are as they seem," she cautioned before walking out.

He knew she was right and he felt despicable about the whole mess, with both the Weasley children. They were both quite bright like their mother and very sensitive. Even Minerva figured there was something unpleasant about their situation though she couldn't articulate it either.

This was going to be a headache, he knew it with every ounce of his being.


	3. Chapter 3

"Granger, can I see you please?" Snape asked as he entered her classroom.

"Certainly, Professor," she replied, placing the chalk on the board. Her classroom was empty that afternoon, and Snape watched her dust her hands off on her robes, leaving a light residue of chalk dust on her otherwise black robes. She picked up her cloak and followed him to the door.

"Something I can help with sir?" she asked him.

Snape said nothing and began walking down the hallways. Hermione followed him as they made their way to the foyer, out the door and towards the Whomping Willow. Outside the reach of the willow's branches, he stopped, staring at the tree.

"Professor Snape," she began, "was there something you needed?"

He remained silent as she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked.

"Tell anyone what?"

He pulled the side of his collar to reveal two scars on his neck. "That you were the one who saved me that night in the Shrieking Shack. Why do the history books describe me as some kind of hero on a cliff, miraculously having antidotes on hand for a snake attack?"

"I didn't figure you would want people to know. I told Kingsley when the trials began, you were still at St Mungo's then. Harry knew, he helped me get you back to the castle. No one else needed to know and they agreed. I thought you'd like it better that way," she answered.

"What do you want from me for your silence?" he prompted.

Hermione looked at him crossly. "I don't want anything. I've never wanted anything. I respected you as a student and knew if Dumbledore trusted you then so could I. I've never asked anything of you nor will I. Why are you asking me this now?"

"The opportunity hadn't presented itself," he responded.

There was silence between them. "Your son has asked for extra potions lessons."

"So he told me. I can't imagine why you said yes. I think Minerva has far more faith in your generosity than I do. If he had asked me, I would have advised against the whole thing," she said coldly.

"He's a passable potions student. I think it will be interesting, provided he can be less of a nuisance than his mother."

"I see. Is there anything further? I have lessons to prepare."

"No, Granger, nothing more."

Hermione started back up the hill, "You know, my son thinks an awful lot of you, why I don't know. He's a good boy, don't be cruel to him, for his sake, he doesn't need it."

"Why should I care?" Severus responded without thinking.

"I didn't expect you would, but I'm asking you not to be cruel to him. I'm not asking you to be nice to him, to coddle him or praise him or heaven forbid tell him he's doing well, but please don't be cruel to him."

"So that's what you want for your silence?" he returned.

Hermione laughed a small laugh and shook her head. "No, Professor, I'm asking you because he's my son and I love him. The life we sometimes envision for our children is sometimes not the life we can give them and there's nothing we can do about it. We do our very best and hope it's enough."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, Professor. Nothing you would understand or care about, just the rattlings of a mother who loves her son very much. I have lessons to prepare," and she set off toward the castle.

Snape stood looking at the Whomping Willow for a few more minutes before returning to the castle himself, puzzling on the conversation that had transpired between the two of them. His life had gotten a lot more complicated since the start of term.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Severus walked toward the table, Emiline was demonstrating for the staff that she had learned to levitate her spoon. He could see her concentration as she focused on the object and it slowly lifted from the table, wobbling in the air and then clanking back to the table. The teachers applauded her efforts and she smiled with great pride. When her eyes met up with him as he reached the table, her smile faded, she placed her spoon back on the table and took a drink from her goblet. Snape sat down beside her, feeling a bit like a dementor sucking the life out of someone as he watched her become reserved and quiet. It was almost enough to make him want to take his meals in his private quarters.

Severus decided that he would make amends with her somehow the next day at breakfast but when he arrived at the table, her seat was empty.

"Where's your offspring?" he asked Hermione.

"She is having breakfast in our rooms," she replied.

"I see," he said, feeling even more guilty. "Will we see her at lunch?"

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, "she's asked to stay at home."

"Dinner?" he pressed further.

Hermione sighed. "No, she no longer wishes to eat in the Great Hall. Why do you care?"

Snape was caught off guard by the question. "I don't, I was merely making casual conversation."

"I think you've made it clear that you have no wish to make any conversation with me, Professor. Please don't feel obliged now that we are dining alongside. I will do my best to refrain from being a know-it-all here at the table," she said sharply.

"Splendid, I can now take my meals in peace once again," he said, not meaning any word that came forth from his mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

But Severus wasn't at peace, he felt terrible for how he talked to Alexander, for hurting Emiline's feelings and his accusations against Hermione. If he was honest, he liked the three of them just fine and couldn't quite figure out how he was going to shed his guilt but figured his first lesson with Alexander was a fine a place as any to begin.

Alexander Weasley was poised patiently outside the Professor's door ten minutes before he was to arrive. Snape knew he stood there waiting, and before the second hand ticked, turning the clock to 7pm, he heard a light rap on the door.

"Enter," Snape called out.

Alexander opened the door cautiously and entered.

"Well, come in Weasley, you can't very well do any work in my doorway," he said sharply.

"Yes sir," Alexander said, picking up his pace and moving to the front of the classroom.

An empty cauldron sat before him.

"What are your intentions Weasley?"

"I'm sorry sir?" he asked confused.

"What is the purpose of these lessons?"

"I would like to become a potions master, sir. I would like to learn more about potions ingredients and their collection, potions history and brewing than we cover in the curriculum," he told the surly man.

"I've reviewed the potions on your chronicle here. Many of these potions are not part of the first, second or third year curriculum. In fact, some of them are not part of the curriculum at all. Where did you learn to brew them?" he asked.

"My Mum, sir. She helps me when I'm home," he said.

"How touching," Snape said sarcastically.

Alexander brought his chin down towards his chest slightly. Snape had to remind himself that he was trying to set things to right with the Weasley children.

"We're going to begin with some healing potions. There's nothing in healing potions that you can possibly blow up so we'll start there and see how things proceed. I've left you instructions on the desk. You may begin. Alert me when you have finished," and with a turn Snape returned to his office, leaving Alexander rolling up his sleeves, reading the parchment, collecting his materials and beginning his work.

Snape had lost track of the time and when he looked up at the clock, it was past 10. Alexander should have been finished with the potion at least an hour previously. He slammed his quill onto the desk and stormed back into the classroom to find out what possibly could have been taking him so long.

When he walked into the room, he saw twelve vials of the healing potion neatly bottled on the desk at the front of the classroom but the young boy was stripping aloe with a copper knife, like one would cull celery. His instinct was to bellow at him but he waited for just a second. The chalkboard had been pulled closer to the cauldron and Alexander had recopied the potion on it. He could see where the boy had rubbed out some of the quantities, crossed off some things and added others. His robes had chalky handprints on them, reminding him of Hermione. The two of them didn't seem to mind the dusty prints on their robes, it was a quirky but interesting similarity between them.

Alexander carefully took the fine threads of aloe and added them to the cauldron. He pulled some lavender off the shelf, pinched a small amount between his fingers, pressing them together before releasing them into the cauldron. He pulled a jar out of his bag, filled with what appeared to be red and white rose petals. He placed several of the petals in the mortar and added two of the ingredients from the healing potion before crushing them together. He added this paste into the cauldron and began to stir. Snape watched him curiously. He looked so content, so patient and calm, something that he didn't expect from an eleven year old. Alexander turned the heat down on his potion and pulled a gelded vial out of his bag, carefully pouring the potion into it, and sealing it with a lavender wax. He looked at the potion and smiled.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Snape asked.

Alexander startled and focused in on him.

"I thought you were to make a healing potion," he said.

"Yes sir, I did sir. I made twelve of them and you were still working and I was afraid to bother you so I had an idea. I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again sir, I'll do this on my own time, sir," he apologized quickly.

"For Merlin sake, Weasley, you're giving me a headache. What are you brewing?" Snape asked.

"It doesn't have a name. It was just an experiment," he told him.

"You clearly had some idea in mind, most of the materials you brought with you," Snape replied.

"Yes sir, and anything I took from your stores, I promise to replenish. It's just I carry some things with me and when I was brewing this healing potion, it made me think I could make a relaxation potion," he said.

"A relaxation potion? Do you think this is a spa?" Snape replied.

"No, of course not, it was a gift," he said.

"A gift? You're not in here to make gifts for silly girls, you're in here to learn about potion making," Snape said crossly.

"No sir, I mean, yes sir. It's not for a girl, well it is for a girl but not a _girl_ but-"

"Weasley," Snape interrupted him, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you're giving me a headache. I am going to ask you three questions. And you will answer them succinctly."

"Yes sir," Alexander said.

"One, who is the potion for?"

"My Mum," Alexander said.

"Two, why did you not come and find me when your assignment was completed as you were instructed?"

"You were very busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I was worried you would be angry if I disturbed you while you were concentrating," Alexander said, starting to pale once again.

"Three, where did you get the idea for this potion?" Snape asked.

Alexander perked up. "You see, I was working on the healing potion here and I'd been read-" he stopped again.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Well?"

"Um…" Alexander stumbled.

"Speak Weasley," Snape demanded.

Alexander looked at him, slightly panicked. "I... I was…I'm sorry, sir."

"What for now?" Snape inquired, beginning to tire of the runaround he was getting. He watched the young boy faltering before him, remembering his earlier comment about not talking about books.

"Whatever arrangement you have about reading and books, if we are to continue these lessons, you must be able to articulate what you've read. Do you understand?" he asked.

Alexander nodded.

"Now. Tell me how you got the idea for that potion," Snape requested again.

Snape had wished ten minutes later that he hadn't lifted the moratorium on talking about books as it spilled out before him. Regardless, Snape was amazed at how much the boy had read and what he had thought about, finally culminating in the potion he had decided to make.

"Interesting," Snape commented when Alexander finished his explanation. "Very interesting."

Alexander waited in front of him for further instruction.

"Clean up the table here and return to your room, it's past curfew already."

"Yes sir, thank you," Alexander replied beginning to quickly tidy up the materials around him.

As Alexander packed his bag and walked towards the door, Snape interrupted.

"Weasley, succinctly, who told you that you weren't allowed to talk about books?"

Alexander looked at him and seemed to analyze him for just a moment, "Father."

"I see," Snape nodded, "and why?"

The boy shifted on his feet before answering. "Because he says no one likes a know-it-all like my mother, especially him."

"I see," Snape replied, "good evening Mr. Weasley."

"Sir?" Alexander asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you not tell my Mum I told you that please?" he asked.

"Why?"

"It would embarrass her. I would never want to embarrass her," he said honestly.

Snape hesitated for a moment, a different lifetime ago he would have used this as leverage but as he looked at the bright, kind boy in front of him, he didn't recognize his own voice as the words poured out.

"Your secret is safe with me. We won't discuss it again. Good evening Mr. Weasley."

Alexander nodded, "Good evening, sir, thank you."

At least he had made peace with one of the Weasleys.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast, both Hermione and Emiline's chairs remained vacant.

"Where is Professor Granger?" he asked the Headmistress.

"Emiline wasn't feeling well so Hermione has taken her to see Madam Pomfrey," she said.

"Serious?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so, just one of those things that children are wont to get," she said nonchalantly.

Severus ate his breakfast, glancing over the students, trying to ferret out danger, out of habit more than anything else. He watched Alexander quickly finish his breakfast and rush out of the Great Hall. Curiosity got the better of him and Snape rose to follow him.

When he caught up to Alexander, he had just turned the corner into the infirmary.

"Zander!" a little voice shouted.

"Hi Emmy," he returned with a smile, "Mum says you're not feeling well. I came to cheer you up."

"Zander, I miss you. I can letitay, Auntie taught me," she informed.

"That's wonderful Emmy, you show me when you feel better, ok?"

"Ok, do you have lessons now?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have potions this morning," he said.

Emiline screwed up her nose, "That 'Fessor Snay is mean."

"He's not mean, Emmy, or at least I don't think he means to be. He's very smart. He was one of Mum's favorite professors you know," he told her.

"I know," she said, "he doesn't like me."

"I bet he does," Alexander said.

"No, he doesn't. He say I talk too much, like Father," she told him.

"Well, maybe he didn't mean it," Alexander offered.

"Maybe," she compromised.

"I have to go to lessons now, I will see you at lunch. Feel better Emmy, I love you!"

"I love you Zander!" she replied, laying back down on the cot.

Snape had managed to slip down the corridor before Alexander left the infirmary. The scene between them was warming and they were clearly very close. He still wasn't sure how he was going to fix things with Emiline but for now, he decided he would start with her mother. The direct way, he supposed, was sometimes the best. Once he had built his courage at least.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several days later, Severus made his way into Hermione's office.

"Granger," he began.

"Professor Snape," she returned.

"I would like to…apologize," he stumbled.

"I'm sorry?" she said shocked.

"I would like to apologize for my words the other day, at the Whomping Willow. I wasn't sure what to say to you so I was unkind. I'm sorry," he told her.

"Well…thank you, Professor. I appreciate that," she said, a bit unsure.

"Yes, well, I think that we are both members of this faculty, perhaps you could address me as the other staff do," he tried to offer.

"Only if that's what you want," she confirmed.

"It would be fine," he said, "I would also like to take you for dinner. As a thank you, for saving my life and not telling anyone, all that you know," he stumbled.

"That's the most interesting invitation I've ever received…" she said in shock. "Let me see if Flitsy can stay with Emiline and we'll be off."

"Agreeable," he said, "I'll meet you outside the doors in an hour."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what had just happened but her curiosity certainly had the better of her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione figured out quickly this wasn't to be a very conversational evening. They walked in silence to Hogsmeade and she followed him into a restaurant. The sign over the door was so faded she couldn't read the name of it, it was not a place she necessarily would have guessed would be a reasonable establishment for dining but was pleasantly surprised.

"Severus?" she asked, testing their new agreement.

"Yes, Granger," he answered.

"First, you can't call me Granger if I'm calling you Severus. I do have a name you know."

"Yes, Hermione," he corrected.

"Where are we? I mean, what's the name of this place?" she asked.

"Bill's," he told her.

"Bill's? Just Bill's? No Bill's Bar? Bill's Banshee Burgers? Just Bill's?"

"Yes, just Bill's, terrible name for a restaurant but the food is quite good," he told her.

She shrugged, finding her day getting stranger and stranger. A bottle of elf wine was brought to the table, dinners were ordered and for once, civil conversation between them ensued.

As the evening wore on and the bottle grew emptier, conversation was light and flowing, about potions, about people they knew, about Neville Longbottom's mishaps, about the Prophet, about everything. Hermione's cheeks began to flush from the alcohol, something she wasn't used to. She had shrugged off her cloak and her outer robes in the warm restaurant, leaving her in a jumper over her dress shirt and her slacks.

"I'm surprised Seamus is still alive," Hermione laughed, "At least Neville only tended to melt cauldrons, Seamus was always exploding something."

Severus smiled at the memory. "That's true. I have a first year this year that makes Longbottom look like a bleeding potions master."

"_Buckleby"_ they said in unison.

Hermione shook her head. "He's a sweet boy but just so accident prone. He was trying to transfigure some cauliflower into a stopwatch and the next thing I knew there was a shriek. He had somehow, and I still haven't figured this out, managed to transfigure his feet into turnips."

They laughed together about their student, Hermione getting warmer and pulling her jumper over her head. As she pulled her jumper up, her shirt caught beneath it, pulling it up to her armpits, revealing an almost healed, but very large, yellow bruise.

Snape reached across the table, tugging her shirt up to see her ribs better.

"What is that?" he asked.

Hermione surveyed his eyes and followed them to her side, pulling her shirt down.

"Nothing," she said.

"That's not nothing, how did you get that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Hermione-"

"Severus, can we not talk about this? We were having such a nice time, let's not spoil it please," she asked him.

"But-"

"Please."

He nodded silently as they finished their meal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they walked back to Hogwarts, Hermione was disappointed by the quiet between them.

"I'm sorry about ruining your evening," she said.

"Nonsense, I had a lovely evening, I don't get out nearly enough and it was enjoyable to have someone to talk to," he said.

"You know," he started, "I was merely concerned. I wasn't trying to pry."

Hermione said nothing.

"Hermione, you can-"

Hermione stopped on the path and he turned around.

"Severus, I had a very nice evening with you. It was nice to have someone to talk to about theory and history and such and I hope we can be friends. There are some things though that I cannot talk about. Not to you or to anyone. I hope that you can respect that."

He looked into her eyes, a sort of desperation for company that he hadn't noticed before.

"I can respect that," he told her. "I will say one further thing then I won't bring it up again unless you do. May I?"

"Go ahead," she invited.

"If you find yourself needing to talk about anything, you can talk to me and I will keep your secrets closely. I don't want you to think that you don't have anyone," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied. "It's getting cold out, we should get back."

They walked back together, conversing sparsely at first then picking up, returning to a pace equal to that before the incident at the restaurant.

When Hermione got back to her rooms, Emiline was tucked in bed asleep. She brushed the girl's curls from her forehead and kissed her gently before retiring. She had enjoyed her evening with Severus immensely and felt slightly guilty for it. As her fogged brain tried to work out the conditions of the heart and mind, she dozed off, her mind numb and dreams dreamless.

Severus Snape was not resting nearly as well. He lay awake for some time, replaying those few seconds over and over in his head. Something was very, very wrong in the Granger-Weasley household and he wanted to know what. For that evening, however, he had to give himself credit for repairing two wrongs. Those had been the easiest, fixing the third was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus and Hermione's conversations at meals became more pleasant and frequent. Alexander's lessons were going well but he had yet to see Emiline to make amends with her. He had decided that he should have just apologized that day instead of waiting to see what would happen. The opportunity however just wasn't presenting itself.

Hermione's feelings towards Snape were warm, that's what she told herself. Warmth and friendship, someone to talk to about magic and history, shared students, someone to bounce ideas off of, she enjoyed his companionship. Severus clearly reciprocated those feelings and burdened with knowledge that was unchecked but not denied, he found himself trying to balance all of these things simultaneously.

One afternoon, Severus had journal articles for Hermione and made his way to her rooms to find her. A house elf answered his knock.

"Yes Master Snape?" Flitsy answered.

"Ah, Flitsy, I have some papers for Professor Granger," he told her.

"Come in sir, Flitsy is seeing to young Ms Weasley," she said.

"Right, well, when is Professor Granger expected back?"

"Directly sir, she went to the greenhouse for something," she replied.

"Why don't you run along, I'll stay with Ms. Weasley until her return," he offered.

"Sir?" Flitsy asked confused.

"Do as I say, elf," he said crossly. And with a snap the house elf disapparated.

Severus heard the cheerful singing of the small girl and made his way towards her room.

"Good afternoon Ms Weasley," he greeted her.

Emiline looked at him, "Good affernoon 'Fessor Snay."

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," she invited.

He sat down in front of her on the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Emiline wasn't sure what to do with the man sitting cramped on her floor.

"I'm making snowflakes for Mummy," she said. She studied him for a minute, "Would you like to try?"

"Yes, I would, how do I make them?" he replied.

Emiline carefully took the paper and folded it into a neat square. "You take your sissors just like this," she demonstrated, "and make lil cuts. Every snowflake is diff'rent" she instructed.

He took the tiny pair of scissors in his hand and began to cut. When he was finished, she unfolded it for him.

"Oh 'Fessor Snay! That is very pretty!" she beamed.

He smiled at her. She began to fold another piece of paper.

"'Fessor Snay," she started.

"Yes?"

"You want to see somefin?" she asked him.

"Certainly," he said, putting down the tiny scissors.

She placed five of the snowflakes on the floor before her. Concentrating deeply, they began to rise from the floor and levitate before him.

"That's fantastic. Very well done," he told her.

She beamed, "thank you. I'm going to make them sparkle. I show you."

Emiline put her tiny hand in his and made to help him up. He followed her to a small table where he crammed uncomfortably into a small pink chair.

"You take this snowflake and rub this stick on it, then you dip in the glitter. You have to do both sides you know," she instructed seriously.

Without pause, he picked up a snowflake and a glue stick, beginning his work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione came back in, she heard voices coming from her daughter's room. Walking into the doorway, she nearly doubled over at the sight of her small daughter and Severus Snape sitting at a pink table, glitter everywhere.

"Why Severus, I didn't realize you were such an artist," Hermione joked.

He looked up at her, "Fessor Snay is full of surprises," he told her.

"Well, then. I think, my darling girl, that it is time for you to wash up for your dinner," she told Emiline.

"Ok, Mummy. Fessor Snay makes very pretty snowflakes," she reported.

"That is wonderful to hear," she replied, "you wash up and read a book then we'll be ready to eat."

The little girl boxed up her supplies as Severus followed Hermione out into the kitchen.

"You know you're in for it now?" Hermione said.

"Sorry?" he asked while washing his hands at the sink.

"Now that she knows you'll play with her, you'll never get a moment's peace. If she bothers you, let me know," she told him.

"It's no bother, she's actually quite enchanting," he said.

Hermione turned towards him at the sink, looked at him and burst into laughter.

"What?" he asked seriously.

"You have glitter in your hair. It's quite the look," she told him, "look at me, let me help you."

She reached up to his hair with the washcloth in one hand, her other against his opposite cheek and without knowing it, stopped and looked directly into his eyes. A sensation overtook her as he unconsciously placed his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and dropped her hands to his chest, falling onto them. He reached around her, engulfing her in a sweet embrace. She just lay against him for a few moments, breathing deeply, eyes closed, washed up in the feeling of being held so warmly, so completely.

She heard Emiline singing from her room, bringing her back. She pushed herself off of Severus and he undid his arms from around her slowly.

"I'm sorry," she told him, flushed, "it's just been so long since… it's just been so long."

He could feel her worry that she had overstepped a line between them. Brushing a loose curl behind her ear, he looked into her eyes, "I'm here," he told her. She knew what he meant and nodded at him.

At that moment, Emiline came bounding into the kitchen.

"Fessor Snay," she started, "This is a very good story," she said, handing him a colorful book.

"Mr. Octopus Goes to Market," he read aloud, "Sounds riveting."

"Mummy, Fessor Snay can read you know," she told her mother seriously.

Hermione tried not to laugh, "So I've heard. It's very nice of you to lend him your book."

Emiline looked back at the professor. "You tell me what you think when I see you again."

"I will do that," he said smiling at her. "Now, ladies, I must be off, Hermione, those articles are for you about sacred yew plants. I will see you both again soon I hope."

"Good night Fessor Snay!" Emiline called.

"Good night Emiline. Good night Hermione," and with that he walked out the door feeling better than he had in some time.

Though things had been set right with Alexander, Hermione and with Emiline, he was unsettled by the interaction in the kitchen and how natural and wonderful it felt to be there, not just holding Hermione but being part of the energy of their home. As he walked further away from their rooms, he yearned for that feeling to return if only so he could work to identify it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander Weasley stood by his cauldron, turning the heat slowly done and looked at the honey hue.

Without thinking of who he was addressing, he spoke aloud, "That's such a wonderful sound, isn't it?"

Severus looked up from his desk, "What sound is that?"

"The way a potion sounds when it's being heated. The rumble in the cauldron, the bubbles popping here and there, and you can hear the flame flicker beneath it. It's very calming," he told him.

Severus watched him gaze into the potion, lost in his own thoughts. He was remarkable and he really, truly loved potions. His natural talent for it made their extra lessons welcomed for Severus, teaching someone who wanted to know more. Although Alexander kept to his word, arriving after lunch each Sunday afternoon to help scour cauldrons and categorize supplies, Severus had begun to assign him other tasks like prepping ingredients. In fact, Severus planned to have him brew some general potions for the infirmary, leaving him more time to focus on other projects.

"I'm going to read for a bit now, Professor, while my potion finishes," he told him, "do you mind?"

"Not at all," Snape told him, "have a seat wherever you like."

Alexander pulled a book from his bag and opened it up, beginning his reading. After a few minutes, Snape noticed that he had stopped his reading and was gazing pensively into space. Before he could ask him what he was thinking, Alexander spoke.

"Professor Snape," he began, "Hogwarts is safe, right?"

"Naturally, why do you ask?"

"I'm just reading this book, Re-magicking Hogwarts, about how after the war, the castle was rebuilt, all the magic involved. The new magic was designed to keep dementors and dark sorcerers from being allowed in. But do you think it's just those types of things or will it keep all bad people out?"

"I think it depends on what you mean by bad. Those attempting to perform malicious magic would not be allowed," he offered.

"But the castle is sort of sentient, it seems. Would it know if someone was intent on hurting someone, even if they weren't going to use magic?" he asked.

Severus wasn't sure what to say to the young boy. He knew what he was asking but didn't want him to know he knew. He answered in the best way he could think of, "as long as I am at this school, the students and the faculty will be safe within these walls. No harm will come to them by the means of another."

Alexander nodded and went back to his reading. Snape was troubled by the inquiry, unsettled by the line of questioning and felt somewhat helpless on his inability to affect it. He tried not to let his imagination run too wildly but instead reviewed the information he had collected over his weeks with the Weasley children and Hermione. He had every intention of getting to the bottom of things but had to do so without betraying his promise to Hermione. This was going to be tricky indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus was pleased that Emiline Weasley had decided to rejoin the faculty table in the Great Hall. She was still unsure about speaking to him while there but at least seemed her usual cheerful self. When he joined the table at lunch, he addressed her, handing her book back.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Very much, thank you for lending it to me," he told her.

She clapped her hands together, "I knew you would! What was your favorite part?"

Hermione listened to their exchange.

"I think when Mr. Octopus was juggling the eggs," he offered.

"Oh my! That's my favorite part too!" she told him excitedly.

She went back to her lunch but addressed him a few minutes later.

"Fessor Snay?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley," he said.

She giggled, "that sounds silly. You call me Emiline."

"Alright, Emiline," he responded.

"Tomorrow, Mummy and I are going to Di-gon Alley. She has to shop and we're gonna go to the bookshop. Maybe you could come too?" she asked.

Hermione piped in, "Professor Snape might have plans, Emiline," trying to let Severus know she was giving him an out.

"No, I think that would be fine," he said, "I have to make some stops myself."

"Oh Fessor Snay! This will be so much fun. I'll show you how to swing if you want," she offered before returning to her lunch.

He chuckled a little at her offer and Hermione was surprised to see this unexpected smile cross his face.

"After breakfast, then?" he asked her.

"Yes, sounds fine. You don't have to do this you know," she offered again.

"I know. I think I would very much like to spend my day with the two of you. I'll see you this evening. Have a good afternoon Hermione," he said genuinely.

Hermione was warmed by the exchange that afternoon. She was surprised by the brooding gentleman transforming before her. She thought about him a lot, more than she knew she should but she couldn't help it. He invaded her thoughts during the day and frequented her dreams at night. The relationship between them was chaste but warm and she thought about the brief moment they shared in the kitchen the week earlier. Whenever she thought about it, she could recapture the sense of warmth that emanated and she would frequently close her eyes to try to imagine the sensation again. She wanted to stop thinking about it, knowing no good could possibly come of it, but there was a bigger part of her that was hungry for, starved for affection. Spending the day with him filled her with a great sense of anticipation and she laughed to herself, imagining she looked on the inside as giddy as Emiline was on the outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning at breakfast, Emiline waited impatiently for Snape to arrive. When he entered the room, she stretched up in her chair and waved to him as he crossed the room.

Hermione wanted to correct her, tell her not to do it, but she couldn't figure a reason why and if she did, how could she bring down the spirits of her small daughter, excited for their adventure that day.

"Good morning, Emiline, Hermione," he said sitting down.

"Good morning Fessor Snay," she smiled broadly at him, "I can't wait to go! But I have to eat my brea'fast, you should too," she told him seriously.

"Right you are, Emiline," he said, smiling just enough, just for her.

Breakfast dishes were whisked away and Emiline rose to put on her cloak.

"Let me help you," he said, bending down gently with her cloak in his hands.

Hermione found the gesture beyond words. She watched as he helped guide two small arms into the sleeves, buttoning the cloak at her neck and fixing her lapels. She listened to their conversation.

"I'm gonna get a book today," she told him.

"What book is that?" he inquired.

"Mr. Bear Takes a Trip," she told him, "I think it will be very good."

"And where does Mr. Bear take a trip to?"

"I dunno, but I bet it's not to the dentist," she said, screwing up her nose slightly.

"Certainly not," he agreed, rising back to his feet.

As Hermione reached for her own cloak, she felt him behind her, offering her sleeves to her in the same elegant fashion. With his hands on the collar, he helped the cloak past her shoulders and he let them rest on her shoulders briefly, straightening the material down her arms slightly. The warmth was invigorating and she swam into the feeling headlong. Buttoning her cloak around her neck, she turned around to face him. So very close to him, she could see the sea of black in his eyes and felt as if they held her in a trance. Those few seconds, eyes locked, seemed like an eternity and made her blush at the betrayal her heart was experiencing.

"Thank you," she told him.

"My pleasure," he returned, waiting for her to release his gaze.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived into Diagon Alley, Emiline squealed lightly with excitement. Snape felt a small hand being placed in his large one and he looked down at the contrast. Her little fingers gripped around his hand as she looked around her. Hermione looked at their two hands connected and then looked to Severus.

She mouthed to him, "if you don't want to."

He shook his head and the three of them made their way down the sidewalk.

Emiline was enchanted by everything around her. She told the two adults with her about everything she could think of, asked questions about items in storefronts and prattled on about this and that. Snape found the whole scene unraveling before him surreal. He had always imagined that he would take an extreme dislike to young children, as much as disliked older ones, but instead found the little girl refreshing. Everything to her was wondrous and her dreams and imagination were limitless.

They made stops in several shops along the street, picking up supplies here and there. Before they entered the bookshop, Hermione stopped them outside.

"Now, what do we remember about bookshops?" she quizzed.

"We use our inside voices like the liberry," the little girl said.

"And what else?"

"We don't run," she replied.

"Very good. Oh, wait. I need to pick up something in the Quidditch shop," she mused.

"Quidditch?" Snape asked.

"Zander made the team, he's a snatcher," Emiline reported.

Hermione blanched slightly. Severus had forgotten all about the incident in the forest, her torture in Malfoy Manor, but she clearly hadn't.

"He's a chaser," Hermione corrected, composing herself again.

"Oh yeah, a chaser," the little girl confirmed.

As they turned to walk away, the little girl glanced longingly into the bookshop.

"Hermione, why don't we go on in and you can meet us," he offered.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"Of course. We'll see you soon," he said, holding out his hand for the little girl to take.

Hermione watched him open the door for her, guiding her in with a hand on her shoulder.

Snape lazily walked through the shop, pulling titles off the shelves, flipping through them before returning them. He loved the way new books smelled. As he continued his tour through the shop, he felt a tug on his robes.

"Fessor Snay?" the little girl asked, "can you help me?"

He knelt down before her. She was trying hard to balance two heavy books in her arms. He took the books from her and she reached into her pocket, drawing out two coins.

"I don't know how much this is," she said, offering the coins to him, "but I have two coins and there are two books," she reasoned. "Is it right?" she asked him.

He looked at the two books. "Emiline, are you sure you want these books?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said.

"What are you going to do with Fenton's Guide to Potions, Volume 4 and the History of Transfiguration among the Ashanti?" he asked her.

"They're not for me. They're for Mummy and Zander. They were looking at them last time," she told him.

"But I thought you wanted to get your book about Mr. Bear?" he asked her.

"I only have two coins," she reported. "Is it right?" she asked again.

"Oh I think so. Your Mum just came in, why don't you let me get these and you can surprise her with it later?" he proposed.

"Good idea!" she told him, putting her finger to her lips and making a _shh_ sound. He aped the gesture back to her.

When he approached the counter, he placed three books on the counter. The clerk made to ring them up and upon looking at the third book, took a second look at the dark, imposing man before him.

"Problem?" Snape asked.

"Didn't seem like the Mr. Bear type to me is all," the clerk replied.

"That's none of your concern, just ring me up," he said bitterly.

The clerk dropped the books in a bag and Snape left the shop. He saw Hermione sitting at a table outside a café, the little girl perched on her lap. Hermione had her arms wrapped around her and she was telling her something which prompted the little girl to smile and laugh. Her little head rested against the woman's shoulder. Snape had to remind himself walking to them, that it wasn't his family he was joining, a thought that made him rather cross. When he reached the table, the two looked up at him and smiled, the young girl a miniature version of the woman at the table.

"I thought maybe some lunch?" she offered.

He nodded as he sat down. The little girl had dozed off in Hermione's lap and she expertly worked around the small sleeping form as she ordered her lunch.

"Did you find something for Alexander?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, I think so. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted so I had to ask Albus Potter. Zander is a funny lad," she mused.

"Albus Potter," Severus said.

"Yes, he reminds me of Harry. How is Albus doing in your class?" she asked him.

"Fair. He has improved considerably over the last weeks though," he said.

"Doesn't surprise me. Alexander has been tutoring him," she told him.

"I didn't know they were close."

"Very close. Albus and Alexander were born only two months apart. Lily and Emiline are only a few weeks apart. We try to spend time with Ginny and Harry and the children when we can. Alexander adores Harry. When he made the house quidditch team, Harry was the first person he owled," she told him.

"Harry and Alexander are close then?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. Harry is Alexander's godfather and uncle, obviously," she told him, "Harry was there the day Alexander was born." Severus thought Hermione looked a little sad in that moment, a little lost in the past, but he let her press on.

"I've really enjoyed spending the day with you," she told him. "And I know Emmy has as well. She really likes you," she said seriously.

Severus looked at the two of them, Emiline sleeping soundly against Hermione's chest.

"She looks just like you," he told her, "she's beautiful."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"I wish…" she started.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered, "just a silly witch wishing for things she can't have," she smiled sadly.

Before Snape could inquire further, their food arrived and Emiline began to rouse from her nap. Her little yawn and stretch captured his eyes. She took her small fists and rubbed her eyes, batting her eyes a few times to wake up.

"Fessor Snay, you're still here," she said.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No," she smiled, "just makin' sure."

Hermione and Severus both smiled at the small girl as they ate their lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you for lunch," Hermione said as they walked toward the park.

"Thank you for the company today," he returned.

Emiline had wandered ahead of them, skipping towards the swings. She stopped before she reached them.

"I can swing Fessor Snay, if you can start me," she looked up at him.

"Professor Snape might like to rest," Hermione told her.

"It's ok, Hermione. Lead the way, Emiline," he said. The little girl took his hand and walked over to the swings.

Snape had never picked up a small child before. He placed his hands under her arms and she grabbed onto him as he lifted her onto the swing. She smelled so sweet and felt so warm, he liked holding onto her. Once settled in the seat, he started to push her in the swing, watching her feet kick back and forth giving her momentum.

"Ok, Fessor Snay, I got it," she told him in mid-air.

He smiled and walked to the bench where Hermione was sitting. She watched the two of them together and it made her angry with despair. But she was trapped, nothing she could do could change what was into what she fantasized about. Severus approached the bench and sat down beside her, the two of them quiet while watching the little girl swing, the breeze catching her curls gently.

"How are Alexander's lessons coming along?" she asked him.

"Very good," he said, "he has a real penchant for potions."

Hermione said nothing for a few minutes then spoke directly to him. "He told me about your conversation. You must think me cruel."

Severus looked at her, "what conversation?"

She sighed slightly, "about the books. He felt guilty that he hadn't told me what he said to you. He also told me that you promised you wouldn't tell me. I appreciate you keeping that confidence for him. He trusts you."

Severus wasn't sure what to say exactly. "Hermione, I don't think you're cruel. I don't understand the arrangement and I told you I wouldn't pry. But if I said I wasn't concerned I'd be lying to you."

"I know," she said, "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. You understand."

"Yes, I understand," he said. "I am very fond of you," he stumbled out, "and Emiline and Alexander. You will promise that if you need me, you will tell me?"

"I promise," she told him. She looked at his face, anguish over his inability to act was apparent and she felt dreadful for having to keep him in the dark about it.

"The first time I came here, Alexander was only two years old. Hard to believe that was almost a decade ago. I don't feel that old but I guess I am," she mused aloud.

"Children are such interesting creatures," she said, "Emiline will swing on that swing for hours, singing to herself. She'll climb up the ladder for the slide and slide down dozens of times on her own. Their lives are so simple and unaware. Remarkable, really."

Severus watched her as she spoke and followed her eyes to the rosy cheeked girl on the swing.

"She is a very special young lady. You've done a good job raising her, and Alexander. They have a wonderful mother," he complimented.

Hermione looked down at her lap. "I've done my best but it's not enough."

"Nonsense," he chided, "your children adore you and you them."

"Alexander worries a lot," she told him.

"I gathered that," he replied. "What does he worry about?"

Hermione said nothing and Severus didn't push. He could tell that she was yearning to talk to someone, to let go of the things in her heart but she couldn't. It would come in time and he would wait patiently for that time to come.

"I like spending time with you," she said, "I know I shouldn't, but I do. It's very hard."

"Why shouldn't you? We are friends aren't we?" he asked her.

"Yes, but-" she started, "I need to say something. If I don't, I will explode but promise me that we won't speak about it after," she implored.

"Of course," he said, "you can trust me."

"I sometimes wish I could spend time with you, differently. You are a very good friend to me and I respect you but in my heart," she choked, "there is a wish, a hope that can't be fulfilled and it hurts."

He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "I understand and share that desire," he told her.

She let herself be wrapped in his warmth for a few moments, breathing in his warm scent, feeling his hand protectively draped across her shoulder before sitting up, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm a silly witch," she said, shaking her head. He pat her knee reassuringly and they continued their musing on the bench.

"Mummy! Fessor Snay!" a little voice called out, "I can fly! Like a birdie! Watch!"

Hermione saw her shift in the swing and jumped up. "No!" she yelled, but she was too late. When the swing reached the height of its arc, she propelled herself out of the swing, spread out her arms and then plummeted to the ground.

Hermione raced to the little form on the ground with Severus behind her.

She drew the unconscious little girl into her lap and sobbed, rocking her back and forth.

"I swore, I swore" she kept repeating, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

"Hermione," Severus addressed, "Hermione, calm down, let me see her," he said calmly.

He drew his wand out and ran it over her. "She's hit her head, but I don't think it's anything serious but she has broken her leg."

Hermione let him gently lay the little girl on the ground and cast a couple of charms over her. "I'm going to wake her now," he told Hermione.

With a wave of his wand, the little girl's eyes fluttered open. "Wha' happen?" she asked.

"You might not be ready to be a birdie just yet," Severus told her.

"My leg hurts and my head hurts," she told them.

"I know, my treasure," he said, "I'm going to carry you back to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up."

She nodded and then reached out to him with her small arms. For Snape, it was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced as he picked the little girl up into his arms. Hermione kissed her cheeks and her forehead, training her curls behind her ears.

"Mummy, why you crying?" she asked.

"You scared me, angel," she said.

"I okay," she reassured her mother.

"Hermione, if you can collect our parcels, I'll carry her back," he told her.

"Are you sure? When we get to Hogwarts, there will be students and faculty. They'll see you carry-"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "I thought by now you knew that I don't give a rat's ear about what people think."

"Thank you," she told him.

The little girl settled against in his arms, a hand grabbing fistful of his robes, her head resting on his chest. They said nothing on the way back but Hermione took his elbow and walked closely with them on the way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived at the infirmary, no one was more shocked that Poppy Pomfrey to see their imposing potions professor carrying a small child, one that looked very happy to be in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She fell off the swing," Hermione said, "she's hit her head and Severus said her leg is broken."

"Oh, gracious, the little dear," Poppy fussed, "lay her here, Severus," she instructed.

"Give me a few minutes with her and then I'll let you know," Poppy told them.

"Emmy," Hermione started, "Madam Pomfrey is going to look you over. I'll be right outside this curtain, ok?"

The little girl nodded. "You're a very brave girl, Emiline," Severus said. Poppy looked up at him like he had suddenly grown antlers.

They sat down on a bench.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, "you still seem a bit shaken."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I fell apart back there. It's not the Hermione Granger people expect. They expect logic and reason. And for the most part, in situations, and heavens knows I was in enough of them as a student, I am logical and reasonable but no one tells you that when you have children, there are emotions that you've never experienced before and sometimes you can't do anything with them. I bet you think I'm silly, don't you?"

"No, not at all. I think there is something special about the way you love your children that is rich and deep. They love you just as strongly," he assured her.

"Thank you for everything you did back there. I couldn't ask for a better friend," she said sadly.

"You're very welcome. I hope that this incident didn't spoil you of my company," he said. "I would like to spend more time with you and your family."

"I'd like that very much," she told him smiling.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted them. "She's going to be fine. Just a tiny bump on the head, nothing to worry about it. Her leg has been healed but with these young bones, I'd like to see her rest for a few days. She should stay in bed, stay off her leg, but she will be fine."

"Thank you so much, Poppy," Hermione smiled. "Can we take her back to her room now?"

"Certainly, let me know if you need anything else," she offered.

The little girl seemed so small in the big cot but she smiled grandly when she saw the two adults approach.

"Well, young lady, it seems you're going to be fine, but you have to rest like Madam Pomfrey says," Hermione told her.

"Yes, Mummy," she yawned. "I seepy."

Severus walked over to the side of the cot and her arms stretched out to meet him. He gently scooped her up and settled her into his arms.

"Shall we," he said, looking at Hermione. And with a nod, he walked down the halls to their rooms, a sleeping Emiline in his arms. Her even, gentle breathing was comforting to Severus and he wished that he could just hold onto her and let her sleep in his arms.

Hermione pulled the covers back on the little girl's bed and Severus gently placed her in. Hermione gently removed her socks and shoes before pulling the covers over her. She tucked her in and the little girl shifted to her side.

"Mummy loves you Emmy," Hermione whispered, kissing her temple and cheek before rising from the bed.

She stood in the doorway for just a moment and closed the door behind her. Severus stood near the door, watching the scene unfold.

"She's ok," Hermione said confidently.

"Yes, but are you ok?" he asked.

She walked over to him and put her forehead against his chest and let him wrap her in a hug.

"No, but maybe one day I can be," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

The tenderness that existed between Hermione and Severus was found in small moments. There existed between them a tacit understanding that what they felt and what they could show were at odds with one another.

The day after Emiline's fall, Severus came to visit. The little girl had quickly tired of being in bed with nothing to do and was making Hermione crazy trying to get up out of bed.

"How is she?" he asked.

Hermione flopped down on the couch. "Fine. I deserve an Order of Merlin for trying to keep her in bed though."

Severus laughed lightly. "I have something for her, is she awake?"

"When is she not?" Hermione asked him.

"Take a break, Hermione. Let me see to her for a while, at least it will be someone different telling her to stay in bed," he smiled. Hermione nodded, too tired to reject his offer.

When he opened her door, the little girl was just lifting the covers and swinging her legs off the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a kind but professorial voice.

"Uh… getting somefin," she told him.

"And just what did you need that required you to disobey your mother?" he pressed.

"Uh… I dunno," she said.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Back into bed with you before we both get in trouble. I've brought you something."

"Something for me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but only if you get back into bed," he told her.

She thought about it for a second then crawled back into bed. He handed her a package, wrapped neatly in plain brown paper.

"It's not my birfday, Fessor Snay," she told him.

"I know, it's just because," he instructed.

She carefully opened the package and turned the item over, "It's Mr. Bear! Oh Fessor Snay, Fessor Snay, oh, this is the best day in the whole world!" she exclaimed.

"You are your mother's daughter," he said smiling at her.

"Fessor Snay?" she began, "do you think my Mum is pretty?"

Severus was a little surprised by her questioning. "Yes, I think your Mum is very pretty."

"I think she's the most pretty Mum in the whole world," the little girl announced. She said thoughtfully for a moment, "Father say she's not pretty, she's ugly but I think she's extra pretty."

He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to speak ill of her father but he wanted her to know that it was untrue. He didn't have a chance to offer anything.

"Father say I look like Mummy," she said, almost putting all of the pieces together but not quite doing it, "do you think I look like Mummy?"

"I think you look very much like your Mummy and you both are very beautiful," he told her.

This appeased the little girl. "Fessor Snay," she started, "you wanna read this book with me?"

"I'd be delighted," he said. He sat down on the bed beside her and she instinctively snuggled up to him. She opened the book on their laps and he began to read.

Before the story had finished, Emiline had fallen asleep leaning against him. He thought about getting up, gently sliding her beneath the covers but instead just sat there, listening to her gentle, even breathing beside him, her warm body against him. He leant down and kissed her head softly, closing his eyes and thinking of things he daren't dream.

Hermione cracked the door to see this gesture and it startled him slightly. She smiled at him as he slipped out from the little girl's bed, scooted her into the sheets and tiptoed out the room.

"She's asleep," he told her.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, "at least when she's asleep, she can't escape from bed."

There was a smile between them. "Tea?" Hermione asked.

"That would be nice," he said, settling himself on the couch.

He was lost in his thoughts when the whistle from the kettle brought him back from his thoughts. Severus wasn't sure what he was thinking about but it had filled him with calm.

Hermione brought the tea service in and set it between them.

"Thank you for stopping by to see her, I know it brightened her day," Hermione told him.

"It was my pleasure," he told her, sipping his tea.

"I'm sorry about yesterday afternoon," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For my display," she elaborated.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with needing a hug from time to time, surely you know that," he said.

"I do," she agreed, "I do."

She looked at him with a pained, hungry look and he wanted, with every fiber of his being to grab her into his arms and hold onto her. He knew he couldn't; she knew he couldn't and it was tearing both of them up.

"I have rounds this evening," he said abruptly, standing up.

"Oh, I suppose you should go then," she told him. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have a good evening Hermione," he said.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, neither making a move until he finally shifted his weight, making his way towards the door.

"Good evening, Severus. Thank you again, for everything."

He nodded and let the door close behind him. Leaning against it, he hung his head and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know she was on the other side doing the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within a few days, Emiline was back to her usual self and given a reprieve by Madam Pomfrey to return to her usual activities.

Hermione had begun avoiding Severus, and he knew it. She was lost, her heart telling her things that her mind chastised her for. The only thing she could think to do was keep busy and keep herself away from that which caused her the confusion. He let her run in circles and he felt bad for it, but he knew this was something she had to have time to sort out on her own.

Two weeks later, Severus was a wreck. He was snapping at students in class, assigning detention and double homework for no reason. He needed to resolve whatever it was between them just to give the rest of the castle some peace. With all the dignity and patience he could muster, he walked to their room that evening.

His knock brought Hermione to the door.

"Severus," she said, slightly startled, "how are you?"

"Well, Hermione, you?"

"Well," she said, "um, come in," she offered.

He entered into the room to see she had been grading papers at the kitchen table.

"Where's Emiline?" he asked.

"Playing in her room, but as soon as she hears your voi-"

"Fessor Snay!" the little girl exclaimed running out of her room. "Fessor Snay, guess what!"

With that, another knock sounded at the door, "You'd think this was Platform 9 ¾ as much traffic as been through here tonight…" She got up to open the door.

"Guess!" the little girl asked.

"Tell me, what is so exciting?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow, I'm goin' to my firs' quidditch game!" she told him.

"Your first quidditch game? Isn't your father a quidditch star?" he asked.

She looked serious for a moment. "I can't go to his games. He say I'm too loud and make him mess up."

"Oh," he stumbled, "well, tomorrow will be a great first game then."

Hermione came back into the kitchen, "Buckleby is going to be the death of me" she muttered.

"Emiline was telling me she is going to the quidditch match tomorrow," he told her.

"Yes, it's Zander's first game, he's very nervous but we'll be there, right Emmy?" she asked.

"Yep," the little girl nodded. "Fessor Snay! Maybe, maybe I could sit with you!"

"Oh, Emiline, Professor Snape may have to sit with the Slytherins," she told her.

"Oh," the little girl said disappointed.

He looked at her and couldn't bear her disappointment. "I think I'd like that very much. Why don't you sit in the faculty section with your Mum and me?"

"Fessor Snay, that's the bes' idea ever!" she said jumping down and running to her room, "you're my bes' friend," she smiled before resuming her play.

Hermione had to laugh at the exchange. "Severus, I think she has you trained. Anything she asks you for, you give her," she teased.

"How do you ever say no to her?" he asked seriously.

"Eh, it gets easier, but I have to admit, I would do just about anything to see that smile on her face," she told him.

"Well, I think I'll finish my rounds and get to bed," he told her. "Shall I come round about two tomorrow to fetch you both?"

"My, my, are we getting an escort to boot?" she asked.

"Fessor Snay, is above all, a gentleman , you know," he joked.

They both laughed. "Tomorrow at two it is, we'll see you then. Goodnight Severus," she said cheerfully.

"Good night Hermione, sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

Promptly at 2pm the next afternoon, Severus knocked on Hermione's door. He heard a small voice call out "I get it!" and a slow tug began to open the door.

"Fessor Snay is here!" she called to her mother.

"Good afternoon, Emiline," he greeted.

"Good af'ernoon Fessor Snay," she said, "are you ready?"

"I am, but I don't think you're ready," he said seriously to her.

She looked up at him. "Oh, I ready," she nodded.

"No, I don't think so," he said puzzling over her.

"What I need?" she asked.

"Hm," he looked at her, head tilting side to side, "this," he said, pulling out a green and silver scarf with matching mittens.

"Oh! For me?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"Yes, why don't we try them on?" he asked her as he bent down to the floor.

He slowly but carefully put the small scarf around her neck pulling her cloak carefully around her before helping her into her mittens.

Hermione walked to the door and Severus could tell she had been working, the telltale chalk prints on her robes.

"Severus Snape," she said, hands on her hips, "where did my daughter get a Slytherin scarf and mittens?"

Severus and Emiline looked at one another, "we don't know," Severus said.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, acting as if she were upset.

"It's ok Mummy?" the little girl asked smiling.

"I suppose, but next game you wear a Gryffindor robe with that," she told her with a wink.

"Ready?" Severus asked her.

"I think so," she replied.

She pulled the door behind them and the little girl placed her mittened hand into Severus' and they walked toward the front entrance, Hermione a few steps behind them.

As they walked outside and into the cool air, Emiline motioned for Hermione to catch up. When she did, the little girl grabbed her hand, and she walked between them holding hands. It wasn't long before she took the opportunity to swing between them every now and then, as small children do. Severus seemed to forget he was supposed to be more Snape-like as they walked toward the pitch.

Although the activity was bustling, a matronly woman and her medic friend saw the three of them approaching.

"They look good together," McGonagall said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, they do," Poppy said thoughtfully.

They both looked at each other, sharing a knowing expression of hope mixed with relief. As the three made their way into the box, both resumed their conversation about other matters, allowing them to sit down together in front of them.

"Zander said he score the first point for Mummy. And then one for me. And then for Mummy. We take turns," she instructed Severus.

Severus watched Hermione scanning the skies for Alexander. When she caught his eye, she waved and smiled broadly at her son, he grinning back at her and waving a large wave to her and small, special wave to Emiline.

It was remarkable, Snape thought. The bond between the three of them was quite strong but he supposed it had to be. He was clever, there was no doubt, and he had put together the pieces of an untold story that had unfolded for his friend and her family. He dogged himself for his inaction. Dreams plagued him of what might have happened, what could happen, and his indifference to all of it. He worried about what these dreams represented. Were they manifestations of guilt or desire? He didn't know. The one thing he did know was that spending time with Hermione and her children made him feel something that he didn't understand. It was terribly un-Snapeish of him, and he knew it. Sometimes he felt guilty. He spent time with them because he liked them certainly but also to figure out what it was it made him feel. The curiosity of the matter and its ensuing feelings had surpassed the boundaries of innocence and propriety. He felt a need for something, for someone and he felt certain that this was reciprocated yet he knew the situation was impossible. All he could do was let things come and deal with them.

The sound of the whistle blew and brought Severus back from his reverie. Hermione was pointing to the sky, instructing Emiline on the game transpiring before them. The little girl was entranced, her eyes shining, smiling largely, making her dimples pronounced.

"You think I can do that some day?" a small voice asked. Snape looked down to see the question directed at him.

"Play quidditch?" he asked her.

"Yeah, or just ride a broom," she said.

"Certainly so," he assured her.

The little girl motioned to him with a finger to bend down. "My Mum can't ride a broom," she whispered, covering her mouth in a giggle. Severus smiled at her.

"Well, let's hope you have some of your Father's graces in that regard," he told her.

She looked at him for a second and turned her attention back to the game. He was sorry he said it. Her feelings weren't hurt, he was sure of that, but the mention of her father had brought a wash over her, of interrupted naivete, of a sadness that she did not understand but still felt. The sight was heartbreaking.

The game should have been a quick and decisive victory for Gryffindor but the falling snow made visibility difficult. Hours later, the game waged on. By the time the game had finished, with a final victory by Gryffindor, Emiline had fallen asleep on the bench, her head in Hermione's lap, her mother gently stroking her hair.

"She is sleeping through this?" he asked Hermione somewhat bewildered.

Hermione laughed. "Children are like that. She'll be fast asleep until morning now. EARLY in the morning, but until morning, nonetheless."

Snape looked down at the little figure, breathing steady in Hermione's lap.

"Mum! Mum!" Alexander called from the pitch.

"Do you mind staying with her for just a moment while I go down to see him?" she asked Snape.

"Of course… what should I do?" he asked puzzled.

Hermione laughed and gently lifted the little girl, turning her around and placing her head on Severus' lap. "Just sit there, that's all." She paused for a moment. "If you're worried about people seeing her in your lap, I can ask Poppy," she told him.

He wanted to think he was torn, torn between keeping up the visage of the surly, unapproachable master of the dungeons and the warmth he felt from the sleeping form beside him. But there was no conflict, everything about the situation before him made him disregard the entire world around him and he shook his head. "We'll be fine," he told her.

Hermione kissed the little girl's head and patted Severus' leg before making her way down the stands. When she emerged onto the pitch, the young lad, shivering, wet but excited, grabbed his Mum around the waist and hugged her tightly. He looked up at her with an adoration that Severus had rarely seen and she spoke to him, kissing his head and pulling him in for another hug. It was peculiar, Severus thought. He was an eleven year old boy, he should be embarrassed to have his mother embracing him, but he didn't care. His friends called to him and he left her, joining them to celebrate. No hint of embarrassment or remorse in his face or walk as he cheered with the screaming Gryffindors.

When she made her way back up, the stands had mostly cleared. She moved to rouse Emiline in Severus' lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Waking her. She's too big for me to carry now. It happens so fast. One day you swing them around over your head and the next you can barely carry them across the room," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't wake her, I'll carry her," he said.

Hermione looked at him to be sure.

"Stop worrying, Hermione," he told her, picking her up slowly and settling her in his arms. She laid her hear against his chest and he could feel her rhythmic breathing as she nestled close to him for warmth. He carried her towards the castle, Hermione beside him saying nothing.

When they arrived into their rooms, Severus brought her into the bedroom while Hermione turned down her covers. He lay her gently down, Hermione undressing her enough to be comfortable. As she stood with the wet clothes, Severus pulled the covers up around her and gently stroked her cheek. Emiline stirred slightly and muttered lightly, "Goodnight Daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus turned to see Hermione standing blankly in the doorway. She turned with the wet clothes and walked out of the room, not saying a word. Severus followed behind her, closing the door to. The mood between them had changed and it made him nervous; her quiet was like a siren announcing a danger. He wasn't sure if he should stay or go so he stood watching her move from one part of the house to the other, finally moving to stand in front of the large window, looking out into the snowy darkness.

"She didn't mean it, Hermione, she was asleep. She won't even remember saying it in the morning if that's what you're worried about," he said breaking the silence.

"She may not have meant it but it doesn't mean she doesn't want it," she said aloud, continuing to stare outside the window. "I don't think you should spend as much time with her," she stated.

Severus felt this was his only opportunity. "Hermione, why was this Emiline's first quidditch game?"

She sighed heavily. "I think you know the answer to that, don't you?" she asked.

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I suppose you've put enough of it together by now that nothing I tell you will come as any surprise." She paused to collect herself before continuing.

"That day in the kitchen, when I told you it had been a long time. I didn't mean a couple of weeks or months. No one has held me like that since before Alexander was born," she admitted.

"You mean it's been-" he started before being cut off.

"Almost twelve years," she finished. "I suppose the first thing you have to understand is that the soul living in Ron's body now is not the same one from Hogwarts. Once he put on that locket, it changed him. In the forest and even after, it was never the same. It was like it tapped into some kind of latent darkness in him and it took hold. I've always thought that we all have that piece of us deep inside, that darkness, but most of us can suppress it, but for Ron, once it was unleashed, it could never be put back inside. Once the war was over, we fell in together, circumstance maybe, I don't know if it was love, but it was comfortable and we were all hurting."

"He never asked me to marry him. He never wanted to get married. But soon after the war ended, the Prophet ran that article. Do you remember that? The Heroes and Lovers article?" she asked.

"I do. I read it while I was in hospital," he told her.

"It wasn't true. But they announced that we were getting married. There was so much excitement. It was like everyone needed something to hang onto, something to celebrate and we just got whisked into it. He didn't want it and I was too confused and shocked to say anything. So, we got married."

"I got pregnant with Alexander very quickly and Ron was furious. He said I was trying to trap him just when his career was getting started. He had just been recruited to play quidditch in Bulgaria. I told him that sometimes potions fail. I took that contraceptive religiously but, there I was, pregnant. There was this anger, I'll never forget it and when I started to show, he left. He bought a place in Bulgaria and I didn't see him for weeks, months at a time. When he came back, I still remember the way he would look at me, so disgusted, even though I was carrying his child. I went into labour early and sent an owl for Ron. I remember laying there in the bed in hospital, terrified only to see the door open and Harry walked in, a bit sad. He said Ron was very ill and couldn't be there because he didn't want to get us sick and asked Harry to go. So Harry held me and coached me when Alexander was born. Ron didn't come to see us until Alexander was almost six months old."

Severus moved closer to the window but let her continue.

"Molly somehow got wind that Ron wasn't living at home and she guilted him into coming home to be with his family. He made arrangements to come back once a month. He would arrive on Saturday morning and leave Sunday at lunch. He was so cold. He didn't want to be there but he wanted his family off his back, wanted them to think he was doing it for us. He never touched me after I told him I was pregnant so when Alexander was two, I stopped taking the potion altogether, there was no point. I tried to make things as uneventful as possible when he was home, never wanting to set him off but his anger was just growing and growing. One Friday night, I was giving Alexander a bath, he was maybe three or so and Ron came home dead drunk. He was screaming and yelling, I couldn't understand anything he was saying. And then, for the very first time, he hit me, right here," she said, drawing her hand up to her cheek.

"He looked stunned for a moment, like he couldn't believe he did it and then did it again. It was horrifying. There was no reason, nothing, he was just angry. I remember just sitting, rattled, in the hallway. I had quickly rushed Alexander into his room and then he just reached out with both hands, like this," she demonstrated, "and down the stairs I went tumbling. And then he left. I didn't see him for months."

"There were rumors, had been since he was recruited, about his, shall we say, extracurricular interests, it was so humiliating. Everyone knew he was out and about, shagging his way around the world and there I was at home with Alexander. I started writing books, researching, doing work from home to keep myself busy but I was so terrified that something was going to happen to Alexander. So, I made arrangements that on the weekend when Ron would come home, Alexander would be there in the morning until the afternoon then he would go to Harry and Ginny's for the afternoon and evening. They thought we wanted time together, I assume and never asked. And this was our life until Alexander was eight, almost nine, it was a month before his birthday." She stopped for a moment to collect herself.

"Alexander had been sick. We were sitting on the couch and I was reading to him when Ron came home. But he came home early, I wasn't expecting him. He came in and saw the two of us on the couch and he went straight into the kitchen. I put Alexander to bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep."

"I knew something was wrong so I went into the kitchen to find Ron. He poured himself a drink and was so quiet. I could feel it in the air, that sounds silly doesn't it? But I knew something was going to happen. I muffled the room to be sure and he just exploded. He kept telling me how I had ruined his life, that I had trapped him, just on and on. When he walked over, I reached for my wand but I just wasn't fast enough. He was out of control, saying how he couldn't believe his own wife would pull a wand on him. I expected him to hit me but he took me by the shoulders and threw me down to the floor. He-" she drew a hand up to her mouth and shook her head.

Severus moved to stand beside her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently towards him, "did he force himself on you?" he asked in shock.

She nodded at him. "And, then there was Emiline."

"My God, Hermione, why did you stay?" he asked.

She looked at him seriously, "You know the answer to that, Severus."

And he did. The laws of the wizarding world gave very few rights to the wife. She could petition for divorce but if she petitioned, she would lose her children, that's just the way it was. She had to wait for him to dissolve the marriage or her children would be taken away and granted immediately to the father.

"I knew I had to do something. So I started researching. That's when I found out that many years ago, Hogwarts had let one student start their first year at the age of nine. He was very advanced. I petitioned the Board of Governors, brought Alexander here for testing and all but begged Minerva to allow him to start. He turned nine in June and in September, he started at Hogwarts."

"I didn't realize," he told her, "I just thought-"

"That his mother was an insufferable know-it-all with something to prove? Pushing her child to start school early? So did everyone else but I knew I could keep him safe here. He is clever and I didn't know how much longer I could protect him. After that night, I didn't see Ron for a year and a half. I owled Ginny when I was in labour with Emiline, told her Ron was in negotiations but the truth was I couldn't find him, I didn't WANT to find him. And then, he showed up one day, Emiline was about nine months old and he just looked at her. He has never held either of his children. When Minerva offered me the position here, I leapt at it. I was tired. It's an unending life, never knowing what's going to happen to you, trying to protect people you love. But you know about that don't you?" she said offhandedly.

"I do. Indeed, I do," he told her.

"I have tried, so desperately," she began to cry, "to love them, hold them, make sure they know how much they're treasured and wanted but it's not enough. Alexander knows something is wrong. Emiline knows. She sees how Harry is with Albus and Lily and I know they both want that. I have failed them, I have failed them miserably." She cried harder, covering her eyes with her hands.

Severus looked at her, standing in the moonlight, tears streaming down her face. Her drew her into him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry out her tears on him. When the sobs had died down to whimpers, he drew her chin up.

"You have not failed them, Hermione," he said, looking into her tear ridden eyes, "they adore you. You are a wonderful mother."

There was a silence between them, one that could only be ended in one way. As he leant down to her, her eyes closed gently and he pressed his lips against hers.

At first there was no response, and he moved to pull away, thinking he had indeed finally gone too far but then she responded with a fever. The love starved witch put her hands in his hair and leaned into the kiss with passion. He pulled her closer, lips and tongues fighting for contact. She began moving them toward her bedroom, never allowing a space to develop between them. He followed her, drunk in euphoria. He closed the door behind them and they made their way to her bed. She pushed his robes off and pulled his shirt from his trousers. Kissing her passionately, he paused only to lift her jumper over her head and guide her down to the bed. She clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him. Gliding atop her, he began to kiss down her jawline, down her neck, on her collarbone, kissing the swell of her breasts as they moved up and down to the ragged rhythm of her breathing. She drew her hands into his hair and felt as if she had been set on fire. He kissed his way back up to her neck and ear as she stretched her neck to give him more access. She reached for the button on his trousers and he heard her whisper, "Severus." He stopped his kisses, placing his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked him.

"No, no, Hermione. We can't do this," he said with his eyes closed tightly.

"Why?" she asked him panicked.

"You are still married," he told her.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, "it's not like these vows mean anything to Ron."

"Yes," he agreed, "but you're not him. If we do this, the guilt will cripple you."

"I want this," she implored.

"I want this, too, more than you can imagine, but I want to do this right," he told her.

Tears began to spill out of her eyes. "Please," she begged, "don't do this, don't go. I haven't felt like this in so long."

"I know, I don't want to stop. It's taking every ounce of self-control I have not to make love to you," he said.

"I feel so trapped," she said defeatedly.

"We're going to figure a way out of this, Hermione, I promise. And when we do, I am going to make love to you with a passion you have never before experienced. I am going to worship you the way you deserve and treat you like the smart, beautiful, kind witch that you are. I am going to give you so much more, but we can't do this."

She nodded. She knew he was right but it didn't stop her from needing the contact. "Will you just lay here with me, just put your arms around me, and lay here?"

"Hermione, I don't know if I can," he said honestly.

"Please, just don't leave me like this. I don't want to feel-"

"I'm not abandoning you," he finished for her. "You are worth more than slipping around at night. You're better than that. I promise you, I will help you find a way out of this where your children will be safe and you can be happy."

She nodded. He lay beside her and she moved herself into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his bare shoulder. Severus felt her fall asleep, her hand placed over his chest and he gently stroked her warm, soft skin. He would have to leave before he fell asleep but for that moment, he was going to lay there and enjoy the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke the next morning with the sun streaking across her bed. Still in her trousers and bra, she was nestled under the duvet. When she rolled over to the empty side of the bed, she felt parchment under her cheek. She opened the note

_We'll find a way_

_-S_

She thought about the evening before, about what almost was and it made her both happy and sad. Those moments were so tender and she felt so desired. But it was unfinished and she could only speculate on what could have been. Hermione tucked the note in her bedside table and drew herself out of bed. The day would have to begin regardless.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione expected that seeing Severus in the Great Hall would be awkward at the least but she was greeted the same as any other day by him. With breakfast appearing, owls began to swoop through dropping their parcels to their owners. Unexpectedly, a letter arrived for Hermione and she opened it with curiosity.

"Is everything ok?" Severus asked her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Mm, I think so. Harry wants me to meet him today for lunch. Says it's important," she said. "I'll need to find Flitsy to see if she can take care of Emmy."

"I can stay with her," he offered.

Hermione looked at him. "You're offering to babysit my daughter?" she asked with a half smile. "Do you know how much I could sell this story to the Prophet for?" she asked playfully.

"I can only imagine," he said with a smile, "really, Alexander will come in this afternoon for potions and she can stay with us. I'm sure I can find something to occupy her."

"Alright then, if you're sure. If she gets to be too much trouble, just call for Flitsy and she'll stay with her," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry, we'll get on I'm sure," he said returning to his breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione spotted Harry in the café, she waved and smiled to him but he struggled to return the same enthusiasm. She had known Harry long enough to know that he was anxious and embarrassed about something and she was curious to know what had him so flustered. Hermione removed her robes and scarf, draping them over her chair before sitting down.

"I ordered you a drink," he said.

"I see," she told him, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, faking surprise, "just thought maybe-"

"Harry Potter, we have known each other for more years than I care to admit. Are Ginny and the children ok?" she asked.

"Oh yes! They're fine," he said.

"Work?" she questioned.

"Good, busy," he said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I," he started, "I don't know how to start."

"This should be interesting," she reassured him, sitting back in her chair.

"It's about Ron," he said, "I have a mate over in international affairs and he's heard some things."

"What things?" Hermione inquired.

"There's a rumor going round, I just can't believe it, but there's this rumor that he's been…that is to say there's a…"

"The Russian woman?" Hermione asked him.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"I don't remember her name. The Russian woman that was living with him in Bulgaria. Or maybe it was the Romanian woman. Or the Swedish woman. Wait, I think the order is wrong – first it was the Romanian then the Swede then the Russian. Ah, well, whatever order it was," she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you know about this?" he said.

"Certainly," she told him, "you're not the only one with international connections you know."

"I guess I didn't think about that," he said shocked. "But it's an Egyptian woman."

"Egyptian?" Hermione said, "I guess he ran out of women on the continent."

Harry seemed a little lost. He had prepared how to break the news to her but this had completely thrown him off.

"Well, this particular Egyptian woman was very well-connected and there's some legal messiness. She's saying that he hit her. I mean, that just doesn't seem like Ron."

Hermione took a drink from her beverage and placed it back on the table in silence. Harry took that silence as a confirmation of sorts.

"Hermione, does that mean… has Ron ever…" he started.

"Harry," she said, looking at him directly, "do not ask questions that you do not want the answers to."

He nodded at her in shock. "How long has he been, messing about?" he asked.

"Since I was pregnant with Alexander," she told him.

Poor Harry was completely overwhelmed by everything transpiring. "That's horrible," he told her, disgusted by this revelation.

"I just can't believe this. He's a quidditch star, why didn't the Prophet get hold of these stories?" he asked.

"He pays them off," she told him.

"Seriously?" he said "I feel so naïve. I thought that… I don't know what I thought."

"You thought that I would be devastated to hear my husband was unfaithful. A decade ago it bothered me, now it doesn't seem to matter anymore."

"I should talk to him. This can't go on. That's what I'll do," Harry said.

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand. "No, don't make things worse for me or the children. Just leave it be. If we leave him alone, he'll likely leave us alone."

Harry looked like he wanted to cry. "But they're his children. You're his wife. How could someone do that?" he asked genuinely.

"Everything changed in the forest Harry. I tried telling you that loads of times but you didn't want to listen," she said.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Hermione. If I had known, I would have done something. What can I do?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "You've already told Ginny I assume?"

"Yes. She's appalled and made unpleasant threats to his bits," he told her.

"I want her help," Hermione said.

He blanched a little. "Not like _that_ Harry. She's a barrister isn't she?"

"Well, yes."

"I want out of my marriage and I want to keep my children. Plain and simple. Will you talk to her?"

"Of course," he said.

"Hermione," he started, "are you safe? Are Zander and Emmy safe?"

"Don't worry, Harry," she told him with a smile, "Dumbledore always said there was no place safer than Hogwarts."

With a smile they ate their lunch and then made their goodbyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While Hermione lunched with Harry, Alexander and Emiline Weasley found themselves in the cold dungeons at Hogwarts. Emiline had brought her colouring book and crayons and busied herself on the floor while Alexander worked on his lesson.

"Professor Snape," Alexander said.

"Yes, Weasley, what is it?" he said gruffly.

"Feel this," the boy told him.

Snape was curious. There were phrases he expected to hear in potions labs, "smell this," "taste this," or "look at this" but never "feel this." He saw the boy working on the potion with his hands held near the rising steam of the cauldron.

Alexander was smiling broadly. "I'm going to add just a little more of this right here. Now, when you put your hands out, don't you feel that?"

Snape had no idea what he was talking about.

"There's a different vibration here," Alexander explained, "I started feeling it when I added the last ingredient but I thought I could make the potion last longer by adding more essence of yarrow. As I added it, the vibration got stronger and stronger."

"Weasley, do you mean to tell me that you can _feel_ your potion brewing?" he asked seriously.

"Well yes, I can always feel them," he said, "doesn't everyone?"

"No, not at all. There are very few potions masters in the world who have kinesthetic sensory perception for potioneering. It is a remarkable and rare gift," he told him.

Alexander thought for a minute, "do you think that's why I can also feel other people's feelings?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Well, I can feel things sometimes. Like, when my Mum hugs Emiline, I can feel a tingling in my chest. Or when you talk about potions in class, I can feel… how to describe it, it feels like my brain is tickled."

Snape just looked at him.

"That's stupid isn't it?" Alexander asked.

"No, that is not stupid. I just don't know what to tell you. Have you always been able to feel these things?"

"Yes," he said, "But as I've gotten older it's changed. And sometimes it's overwhelming. When some of the fifth years boys are around the girls, it makes me feel like I'm going to explode."

"Alexander," Snape said looking at him seriously, "I think you're an empath."

"An empath?" Alexander repeated. "Is that bad?" he worried.

"There aren't many empaths in the world. It's genetically linked and can be a wonderful gift if you learn to manage it. It has made some wizards mad who were not able to control it," he told the young man.

Alexander paled. "I'm going to go mad?"

"No. I don't think so. You are very disciplined and you have good focus. I think we're going to need to find someone to help you as you nurture this gift. I'll speak to Professor McGonagall about it," he told him.

Snape could tell he was worried, his mind racing in a dozen directions. He placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Alexander, try not to worry," he told him sincerely, "I'll help you. I promise."

Alexander nodded before continuing his potion work.


	12. Chapter 12

"And that was that?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "He said he'd talk to Ginny."

"What I don't understand is how they didn't know something amiss all this time. Or why Arthur and Molly didn't know," he told her.

"I don't think I could have kept it a secret much longer. I visit with Arthur and Molly often and they often kept Emmy and Zander when Ron was home on the weekends. It was only a matter of time before I couldn't keep a lid on things at home and either Zander was going to see something and tell them or… well, there could have been worse things to happen. I think the timing of the appointment here was especially opportune. Everyone has a breaking point and he's been stewing for a long time," she explained.

"Surely they suspected something wasn't right?" he said.

"Of course they did. Ginny's been extremely inquisitive since Emmy was born. Molly has invited me round for tea countless times for a chat but I've been able to avoid them," she told him.

"But why? Do you think they would be angry with you? I would think that Molly Weasley of all people would have given her son a drudging."

"And that's precisely why I didn't tell them. My responsibility first and foremost is to protect my children and I can't do that if… if things were worse for me. You understand?"

"I suppose," he relented, "I just wish things could have been different for you." He looked at her with sad eyes and placed his large calloused hand atop her smaller one. She placed her other hand on top of his.

"I know. So do I. But I have to think, if things had been different, would I have been blessed with my children? I am convinced, that despite everything that has happened, it will all work out. I just don't know how," she reassured him.

Severus looked at her face, so sincere and almost calm. "I wish there was something I could do," he told her desperately.

"Protect my children," she told him, "that's all I want from you." She stopped for a moment before continuing, "That's not all I want but we know that for right now we are at an impasse with that."

Severus placed his palm against her cheek and she leaned into it, closing her eyes.

"You are such an amazing woman, Hermione. I hope you know that," he told her tenderly.

She smiled a half-smile. "Let's hope Ginny Weasley is an amazing woman and can get me out of this mess I'm in."

That sat together at the kitchen table in Hermione's rooms quietly for some time until Severus made his leave to mark papers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week later, Hermione still hadn't heard from the Potters and was beginning to worry. Just as her hope was beginning to falter, an owl dropped a letter unceremoniously in her lap at breakfast. She recognized the handwriting immediately and tore the letter open with gusto. Severus leaned over Emiline and touched Hermione's shoulder lightly. He gave a questioning look to her. She smiled at him.

"Emiline, do you think you could stay with Professor Snape this afternoon? I need to visit with Auntie Ginny," she asked her.

"Sure! 'Fessor Snay, what we gonna do?" she asked him.

"I'll have to think about that. Probably wash cauldrons," he teased seriously.

"'Fessor Snay," she started, "I think ice cream would be better."

He and Hermione both laughed. "Ice cream it is," he told her.

Emiline jumped down from her chair after breakfast and hurried to Professor McGonagall for her morning lessons leaving Hermione and Severus alone at the table.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I think so," she replied, "her letter sounded positive. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Ginny is, after all, still Ron's sister. It is going to get very complicated from here I believe."

"Try not to worry," he told her. "The Weasleys and Potters may be many things and loyalty to their hearts, to what is just is among the highest of priorities for them. They love your children and only want what's best for them. I think you may be surprised at the support you receive."

"I certainly hope so," she returned. "You'll be ok with Emiline?"

"Naturally," he said, "I am sure we will find something to occupy ourselves."

"That's what worries me," Hermione joked, eliciting a soft, small smile from Snape.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emiline waved to her mother as she apparated outside the gates.

"Well, she gone. What now?" Emiline asked the tall man beside her.

"I was thinking, perhaps you'd like to make a cloud," he told her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "You can make a cloud?"

"Of course," he told her. "Come with me to my classroom and I can show you."

The little girl took the dark man's hand and they walked back into the castle together toward the dungeon. If there were heads turning at the sight of the two of them hand in hand, he didn't notice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emiline was perched on the edge of the lab bench next to a cauldron, watching intently as Severus dropped ingredients in. With a final tap of the wand, a blue cloud rose above the cauldron.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Can you make other colors too?"

"I can. What color would you like?" he asked.

"_Pink_" they both said in unison and she giggled.

He had just tapped the cauldron, a pink cloud rising from the cauldron when he heard a slow clap behind him.

"Well, well, Severus. Impressive," the intruder said sarcastically.

"Lucius," Severus said coldly, "what do you want?"

"Now, is that any way to speak to me? I am still on the Board of Governors for this school and here on official duty today," the blonde returned.

"And how did you manage to keep that appointment, Malfoy?" Severus asked as he lifted the little girl off the table and placed her on the floor.

Lucius approached the two of them. "And who is this?" he asked, looking down at the small girl, fistfuls of Severus' robes in her hands, hiding behind his legs.

"This is Professor Granger's daughter," he explained.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "Granger the mud-, the muggleborn?" he corrected.

Instinctively, Severus swung his robe around, engulfing the little girl beneath it. Her small hands had latched onto handfuls of his trouser legs and her forehead was pressed against the back of his leg.

"Did you need something?" Severus asked the sinister man.

"Just to see how things are going here. And to let you know to stay alert," he said.

"Alert to what, Malfoy?" Severus pressed.

"Things are changing. I expect you to remember your values," he cautioned.

"I'm sure that I will. If there's nothing else?"

"No, nothing else." Lucius walked out of the classroom, the door closing silently behind him.

"Emiline?" Severus inquired, looking behind him to the little girl shaking behind him. "It's alright."

She shook her head.

"He's gone now, I promise," he reassured her.

The little girl peered out from under his robes and looked up at him.

"He hurts people," she told him.

Severus seemed stunned by her observation.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's cold and heavy."

"I see," Severus told her. "It's not cold now is it?"

She shook her head.

"You're safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

Emiline didn't seem completely convinced but studied him for a minute before lifting her arms in a gesture indicating she wanted to be picked up. When he leaned down to lift her up, she grabbed him, burying her face in his neck. He stroked the back of her head for a moment.

"Now, I think we need ice cream. What do you think?" he asked.

He felt her nod her head and made his way with her in his arms towards the kitchens.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione had arrived to the Potters right on time. She knocked nervously at the door and was relieved to see a smiling Ginny Potter open the door and throw her arms around her.

It was awkward when they sat down for tea at first, neither of them knowing what to say or how to start. Finally, the barrister in Ginny couldn't remain silent any longer.

"We should talk about this," she told her friend.

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"We should have talked about this a long time ago. Don't you agree?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Barrister Potter, I agree," Hermione said, trying to break the mood.

Ginny laughed a little. "Right. Before I tell you what I have learned, I need you to tell me what's going on. _But_ I need to say something first."

"Please," Hermione said, opening the floor to her.

"I told Harry when Alexander was five that something was wrong but he didn't believe me," she confessed.

"Harry didn't want to believe it, Ginny. You know that. He just wants to see the good in people, wanted to remember Ron the way he was not for the person he had become," she explained.

"I know. I just can't help but think that if I had pushed more maybe you would have talked about it. Mum's worried about you too," she told her.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny… does your Mum know about this?" she asked in shock.

"Heavens, no," she reassured, "but she's going to find out at some point. Harry's trying to keep a lid on things at work so Dad doesn't find out. If he does, and he will, he will tell Mum and she will contact Ron. I get the feeling from Harry that that's not what you want."

"No, it's not. It's better for me and for Emmy and Zander if we can do this without telling your family. I know at some point we'll have to, but I hope we'll have a solution before. Ginny, I can't impress upon you enough how important it is that this remain confidential. Between the press and… Ron's temperament, it would not end well," she cautioned.

"Alright," she agreed, "I think you should start from the beginning and tell me everything I need to know."

Over the next hour, Hermione poured her story out to her friend who was disgusted and shocked by the revelations.

"Dear God, Hermione," Ginny said when her story was finished, "I had no idea it was that bad…"

"No one did," Hermione told her. "But there's something else you should know as well."

"Hermione, I hear a lot in my line of work, please tell me it's not worse than what you've already told me."

"No, but it might shock you," she cautioned.

"Splendid," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I've recently met someone who's become a good friend, someone I wish could be more than a friend," she said.

"And have you…done anything in this regard? This could complicate your case," Ginny told her.

"No. He's a gentleman. He knows what I've told you today and he's supportive. He's great with Zander and Emmy. He makes me feel good about myself and I like him. I want to be able to spend time with him differently," she told her.

"Do I know this gentleman friend of yours?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do believe you know him. Pretty well, in fact," Hermione hinted.

"Who is it?"

"Severus Snape," Hermione told her.

Ginny leaned back in her chair, "I have never been more glad that I was sitting down until this moment right now."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione laughed a little. "Surprising I know, for me especially."

"I suppose so," Ginny agreed, still reeling from the revelation.

"Now, I've told you everything you have asked to know. Please tell me you have something to tell me."

"I do, I do. I just need a minute here," Ginny said.

"Take your time. It's not every day your friend comes and asks for your help to divorce her abusive husband, keep her children and take up with Severus Snape."

"When you put it like that, yes you're right," Ginny smiled. "Right, now to the matter at hand."

Ginny stood up and wandered into the study, returning with two books.

"As you know, the laws are quite clear in this matter. If a wife divorces her husband, any children are forfeited to the father. That you know."

"Unfortunately, yes," Hermione agreed.

"It seems that it would be easiest if we simply got Ron to request the divorce but his agent is never going to let him do that -bad publicity and all. I have always believed that there are exceptions to every rule, it's the Gryffindor in me I guess, and I decided to do a bit more research. As it turns out, in 1214 there was a case brought to the Wizengamot where a woman wished to divorce her lout of a husband and keep her children. The woman's family happened to be well-connected and somehow the Wizengamot allowed her divorce and her to retain custody if she could get twelve of her husband's immediate relatives to support both her decision for divorce and petition for custody. The husband's family was exceptionally greedy and the wife's family was able to pay off enough members of her husband's family to make the petition pass."

"So, why don't more people know about this?" she asked.

"In this day and age, who has twelve immediate family members?"

"No one except-"

"Us," Ginny finished for her.

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully for a second. "Do you think it would work?"

"No reason it shouldn't. Technically, it is the only exception allowed by the law, it's in the books. Your case could be the last one. After that, they could reverse the ruling but they would have to review your petition as the law currently exists which allows for this exception."

"If Mum and Dad, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Penelope, George and Katie, and me and Harry all agree, that's eleven," Ginny told her.

"We're one short," Hermione noted.

"No, we're not."

"Who would be the twelfth?" Hermione asked.

"You're not going to like it," Ginny told her.

Hermione waited for her to finish.

"Alexander would make twelve."

"No, absolutely not," Hermione told her.

"Hermione, see reason, this is the only way and it is the best thing for you, Emiline and Alexander."

"Ginny, I can't do that. I can't ask my son to do that. I can't tell him what I've told you. I can't ask him to sit in front of the Wizengamot, in front of his father and tell them he thinks his mother should be granted a divorce and allowed custody. He's just a boy," she argued.

"I know that, Hermione. Believe me, if it was Albus, I would have second thoughts too. You have to think about this Hermione. Alexander already knows something isn't right. Wouldn't it be better to tell him what's going on, to get him to petition for you, to give you all some peace?"

"Would you want to tell your son what I've told you? I can't do it. There has to be another way," she said shaking her head.

"This is the only way. Think about it, ok? Take some time to think this through. I will find out what exactly Alexander would have to do. Maybe we can do this in a way where he doesn't have to find out everything now. Alexander is my nephew, Hermione, I know him. He's bright and kind and you can't keep this from him forever. If you think you're protecting him from it, you're wrong. He knows that the situation between you and Ron isn't normal. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I think I hoped if I didn't address it… I guess I still think of him as my baby boy," she admitted.

"I know you do. But I want you to think about this in the long term. He's living with knowing that there is something wrong. When he would stay with us when Ron was in town, he worried, the whole time. He would watch the clock until it was time to go home. It's not healthy. Any other time he would stay with us, he was cheerful and happy but on those weekends, he was a wreck. I thought it was because he missed his dad but now I know that he was worried for you. He needs some peace, Hermione. You all need some peace."

"I need to think about this," Hermione told her.

"I know. Go home, think about it, talk about it. I'll find out more," she reassured her friend.

"How am I going to tell your parents? Your brothers?" Hermione put her face in her hands. "This is humiliating."

"Hermione Granger, you stop that right now. My family loves you. If you want me to, I will tell them but I think it would be better coming from you."

"It would. Give me some time. I'll think about it and then if I decide to go forward, I'll tell them. I'd like you to be there though, in case I've misjudged their response."

"Naturally. But I would be willing to bet that you haven't. In the meantime, it is critical that your friendship with Snape remain just that. Understand?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed.

"I'm serious. If you want a sure way to jeopardize all of this, it's for you to become the adulteress," Ginny told her sternly. "We will have no chance of success if that happens."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Good. After this is all over, then we talk about your taste in suitors. You've been out of the game so long, you've lost all good sense in the man department it seems," Ginny told her, eliciting a laugh from them both.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione returned home, she found Severus in her kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

"Thank you. What's all this?" she asked.

"Well, my assistant and I decided to make you dinner," he told her just as Emiline rounded the corner wearing an apron, flour on her nose and cheek.

"Mummy!" she yelled, running into her arms.

Hermione scooped her up and kissed her. "What have you done today?"

"'Fessor Snay made clouds for me. And we had ice cream. And read a book. And went for a walk. I got you somefin," she told her, "be right back."

Hermione laughed as the little girl ran off to her room.

"Seems that you had a big day. I hope she was well-behaved for you," she told him.

"She was a pearl. After dinner, we should talk though. I want to hear about your meeting and I need to tell you about mine."

"I could use a drink after dinner and we should have that chat. There's a lot to talk about."

Emiline walked carefully back into the room with a small vase of flowers.

"We got these for you. I pick them and 'Fessor Snay help me put them in here for you."

Hermione took the flowers from the proud child. "They are very beautiful, just like you," she said, emphasizing the last word with a poke on the nose.

"Funny, that what 'Fessor Snay say too," she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"I just don't know if I can do that," she said after relating the story to him.

He nodded and poured her another glass of wine.

"He's just a little boy. I can't tell him about all of this, what would it do to him?" she asked.

"I think that perhaps you may think differently after hearing about my day," and he proceeded to tell her about his afternoons with Alexander and Emiline.

"Empaths?" Hermione asked, sitting back. "You think my children are empaths?"

"I do," he told her, "that's the best explanation. The cauldron, the worrying, all of it makes me think that they are empaths."

Hermione thought for a moment, "It makes sense though. If it is genetic, that means that Ron has some sort of empathic gene. All of the Weasleys have been Gryffindors so it's not surprising that kindness and loyalty, great caring comes naturally to them. Maybe Ron's inability to harness that latent empathic power is what changed things for him in the forest. The locket tapped into it and made him…mad."

"Plausible," Severus noted, "that doesn't excuse him. You know that, right?"

"Of course," she said, "but it makes sense. Are there any empaths living today?"

"I've asked Minerva to look into it. She thinks there may be a few around that aren't mad as hatters that could assist Alexander as he learns to use this gift. I think the focus needed for potions is helping him. He will need that precision and control."

Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes. "And Lucius Malfoy?"

"Let me worry about Lucius," he told her.

"Hermione," he began, "I think that you need to tell Alexander what's going on and ask him to testify for you. He is clever and he's going to figure this out eventually. All of this," he said.

She covered her face with her hands for a moment. "I wonder how much he suspects already," she asked.

"There's only one way to know," he prompted.

She nodded. "I'll owl Ginny and tell her to get started. And I'll make a special dinner for Zander next weekend and we can talk."

"Emiline can have dinner in the Great Hall with me. I think you should let Ginny tell the rest of the Weasleys though," he told her.

"I don't know that I could anyway. I'll tell her to move forward however she sees fit. I'll need to use the pensieve as well."

"Of course. What's mine is yours. I hope you know that," he told her, reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

"There's one other thing I should tell you," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her expectantly.

"I told Ginny about…us," she said with a blush.

"I see. And what did Mrs. Potter have to say?" he asked.

"Well, Mrs. Potter says I've lost all taste and good sense but Barrister Potter says I should make sure that my friendship remains just that for the time being," she reported.

"I think they're both right," he told her with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "Perhaps. But I think once Mrs. Potter gets over the shock, she'll come around."

"I hope so," he said looking deeply at her, "I hope so."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione sent a note to Alexander asking him to stop by her room sometime during the week. On Wednesday afternoon, he knocked on her classroom door and walked in.

"Professor Granger, you asked to see me?" he asked.

Hermione dusted her chalky hands on her robes and smiled at him.

"No, Mr. Weasley, Professor Granger didn't ask to see you so stop worrying. Your Mum however, does want to see her son," she said smiling.

He grinned back at her and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong Mum?" he asked.

"How did you-. Nevermind, Professor Snape has told me," she said.

"I'm not going to go mad, am I?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are working on it and I would never let anything happen to you. You know that right?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I know, but something's wrong."

"I want to talk to you this weekend about some things. Will you come over Saturday for lunch? Just you and me for the afternoon?" she asked him.

He looked down, "sure, Mum."

"What's the matter? Don't like spending time with your Mum anymore?" she asked him jokingly.

"No, it's not that. It's just… well, it's my first Hogsmeade weekend with school."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. How about Sunday then?" she asked.

He beamed at her, "Sure! Can we stop by the house on Saturday when we're in Hogsmeade? I left my potions journal in my desk and I wanted to show it to Professor Snape."

"Sure," she told him. "We'll stop in early to get your journal then you can spend the day in Hogsmeade with your classmates."

He gave her a hug and collected his books. "I love you, Mum," he told her.

"I love you too Zander, now get to History of Magic before you're late," she said in her best teacher voice.

"Yes, Professor Granger," he said with a smile, sweeping out of the room with his too heavy bag slipping on his shoulder. He reminded her of herself those many years ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the week went without incident. On Saturday morning, Hermione bundled Emiline up and met the remainder of the faculty and students at the gates. Emiline was unusually quiet while they waited to get organized.

"What's wrong, Emmy?" Hermione asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop by the house to pick up Zander's book and then we'll spend the day in Hogsmeade. I bet if we go to Zonko's, your uncle will have a surprise for you," she tempted.

The little girl remained unimpressed.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked her.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders again.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" she said, bending down to speak to her at eye level.

She shook her head. "This isn't like you. Tell Mummy what's the matter," she encouraged.

Before Hermione could inquire further, Snape had joined the two of them.

"Good morning Hermione, Emiline. Are you ready for Hogsmeade?" he asked the little girl.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione looked at him, "She's been like this all morning. She won't tell me what's wrong."

Severus bent down to her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"We could probably find another book for you. Would you like that?" he asked her.

She looked him in the eyes, her chocolate orbs connecting with his black ones. "It's cold," she said.

"Don't worry, once we get moving you'll warm right up."

He stood up and placed his own scarf around the little girl's neck and she grabbed a fistful of the scarf in one of her hands.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I guess being three is more difficult than I remembered."

The group of students and faculty began to move toward town and the little girl slipped a hand into her mother's, holding tightly as they walked.

When they reached the crossroad into town, Hermione stopped.

"Severus," she began. "I'm going to stop by the house with Alexander and Emiline. He left a journal in his room that he wants to pick up."

"Do you want me to come along?" he asked her.

"No, thank you. We'll not be long. Just long enough to pick up the journal and we'll be back in town in just a few minutes."

"If you're sure," he told her.

"Of course, now off with you. There are students enjoying themselves, you better put a stop to that," she winked at him.

He separated from the three of them and watched them walk towards the houses on the outskirts of town.

When they got to the house, Emiline stopped on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her, "This is our old house."

Emiline shook her head.

"Emmy, it will just take a minute, I promise," she told her, but the little girl didn't budge from the sidewalk.

With some cajoling, the little girl finally continued down the sidewalk into the house. Alexander bounded up the stairs to his room and Hermione sat Emiline down on the sofa.

"I just need to grab something from my room and I'll be right back," she told her.

When Hermione moved closer to the bedroom, she heard sounds coming from behind the door. As if in a trance, she walked to the door and opened it to find her husband tangled in bed with an unidentified redhead.

"What in the-" she started.

Ron looked up startled, "Fuck," he cursed, drawing the covers up around them.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled "In our bed? Here? Of all places?"

The woman jumped out of bed and quickly dressed before rushing out the door.

Ron stood in the bedroom and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I thought this was our house," she told him.

"It's MY house," he yelled, moving closer to her. "If anyone should be angry, it's me! Everyone knows you're fucking Severus Snape!"

"What?" she said, "That's absurd."

"Then tell me what you were doing slipping around with him in Diagon Alley. I heard that you were all over him at Bill's, barely making it to the inn before shagging him."

"He's a friend, Ronald. We weren't slipping around in Diagon Alley. It was broad daylight, we were shopping. It's not like you can say anything. Everyone knows what you've been doing in Bulgaria," she spit at him.

She could see the anger brewing inside him and she began to back away. As she went to draw her wand from her pocket, he lunged forward and knocked the wand from her hand, knocking her off balance. The commotion had gotten the attention of the two children and as they ran to the bedroom, they only saw their mother being taken by the shoulders and thrown against the wall. Hermione had the breath knocked out of her and slid down the wall. He drew back a fist and it landed squarely around her left eye. As she struggled up, he grabbed her again and threw her against the dresser, her ribs hitting solidly against the structure. She looked up in the doorway to see her frightened children paralyzed by the scene before them.

She took a ragged breath. "Take your sister and run," she gasped out, "NOW!"

Alexander took Emiline's hand and pulled her away from the door as it slammed loudly shut. They could hear the commotion in the room behind them. Alexander placed Emiline in the floo and gave her a handful of floo powder.

"Go to Grandma's," he told her, "Say 'The Burrow.'" She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks and as she dropped the floo powder, he heard her call for the Burrow. Alexander could hear crying and yelling from the bedroom and felt powerless. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran out the door and into the village for help.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus hated Hogsmeade Saturday. All of those students out of control, running around merrily in the streets, eating too many sweets and acting recklessly. All of the jollity made him grumpy. As he stood imposingly near the Hog's Head, he could hear running behind him and as he turned around, he was run into unceremoniously by Alexander Weasley.

"Weasley!" he yelled, "What in the-" he stopped. He could see the young man was out of breath and terrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked but the boy couldn't catch his breath. He leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting, gasping for air.

"Weasley, what's going on?" he pushed.

Alexander tried to open his mouth but he couldn't form words, just gasped for air and shook his head.

Snape was growing impatient but Alexander grabbed his wrist and pulled him to him. Placing his hand on the grown man's chest, he closed his eyes tightly and Severus felt a clumsy push into his consciousness. He allowed the intrusion and followed it back where he saw flickers of the scene at the house appear before him, uncatalogued but present.

Severus looked into his eyes, "show me where you live," he told him. When he could gather the image up clearly, he placed the boy's hand on his arm and they apparated to the house. Alexander looked pale when they arrived. "Wait here," he told him. The boy leaned against the stone wall outside and watched the older man run into the house.

Severus burst into the house and quickly heard the struggle issuing from behind the closed door. He removed his wand and with a swish of the wrist, the door disintegrated before him. When he walked in, he saw that Ron had pinned Hermione underneath him and she was struggling with her legs to free herself. Severus took two steps toward the bed and grabbed Ron by the shoulders, throwing him off of Hermione. Startled, Ron looked at him.

"I knew you were fucking him! Miserable cu-" but he couldn't say anything more. Severus had grabbed him by the throat and placed considerable pressure on his larynx. With a wand pointed to his pelvis, Ron froze against the wall.

"I should kill you," he said. He contemplated what to do, there was a very big part of him that wanted just to end him then and there but he knew that would only solve part of the problem. He could hear raspy sobs coming from the bed and another cry coming from the doorway.

He looked to the door to see Alexander standing in the frame, overwhelmed, alternating glances between his mother lying on the bed and his father naked, pinned against the wall.

"Get out," Severus told Ron. "One step, one move, I kill you."

Ron grabbed his clothes and with a pop, apparated away. Severus pulled his cloak off and draped it over Hermione. She flinched as he drew nearer.

"It's ok," he said, "it's ok. You're safe now," he told her.

She whispered to him, "Alexander, Emiline…"

He brushed her hair from her face. "They're ok."

Severus looked at the boy in the door. "Where's your sister?"

"Grandma's."

"Go into Hogsmeade. Find Professor McGonagall, tell her I sent you. Have her take you back to the castle," he instructed.

Alexander looked conflicted.

"I will take care of her. I promise. Do you trust me?" he asked.

The boy nodded, not taking his eyes off his mother. "Go then, the faster you go, the faster we can get to the infirmary." Alexander looked briefly up at Severus then bolted out the door.

Severus bundled Hermione up and scooped her up into his arms. She looked a mess.

She looked up at him and swallowed, "I guess we're even now," she said. "I saved your life, now you've saved mine," then fell unconscious in his arms.

With a quick pop, the room was left empty, evidence of the struggle left behind them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus stood in the infirmary and waited somewhat impatiently for Madam Pomfrey's proclamation that all was ok. He heard rushed footsteps behind him and Professor McGonagall bustled into the room.

"What happened?" she said. "All Alexander said was his mother was hurt."

Severus looked painfully at her.

"Oh no," she started, "Is she going to be ok?"

"We're waiting," he said. The woman placed a hand on his arm and they waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's the boy?" Snape asked.

"Sitting in the hall, he's very upset," she told him.

"I will speak with him soon. Has anyone heard from Molly and Arthur or from Ginny?"

As he asked the question, Molly turned the corner carrying a crying Emiline in her arms.

"What's going on?" Molly asked. "I got Severus' owl."

The little girl struggled to get down and ran over to Snape. He bent down to her.

"Fessor Snay, what happening?" she asked between her tears.

"Your Mum's had an accident. She's going to be ok," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her in a hug, shushing softly in her ear and stroking her hair.

Molly Weasley looked stunned and was about to inquire when her daughter came in the room quickly.

"I got here as soon as I got your owl," she told Severus. "Is she ok?"

"Poppy is with her," he said, still holding onto the little girl.

"Was it-?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"What is going on?" Molly asked impatiently.

"Let's talk in the hall," Ginny told her.

Harry arrived soon after. Severus pried the little girl from his arms, "why don't you go see your Uncle Harry for a few minutes and let me see to your brother." She nodded and walked over to sit on Harry's lap. Severus exited into the hallway to see Molly covering her mouth with her hand as Ginny continued talking to her. He saw, just down the hall, a small, scared boy sitting on a bench, stunned and silent.

Severus made his way down and sat next to him, "Mr. Weasley," he started.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled at the man, "That's HIS name," he said then started crying uncontrollably.

Severus put his arm around him and pulled the young boy to him.

"Everything is ok," he reassured him. "I understand."

"No you don't," he sobbed.

"Oh, I do. More than you think. You know you're not the first young man to enter Hogwarts early," he prompted. The boy nodded.

"I was the other one," he told him. Alexander looked up at him in shock. "My mother sent me to Hogwarts early to protect me from my father. He was an unpleasant and brutal man and he often took out his unpleasantness on my mother and me. She sent me here to protect me from him."

Alexander didn't say anything for a moment, "he hurt your Mum?"

"Yes, he did. He was not a nice man. He was jealous and cruel."

"This is my fault," Alexander told him, quieting his tears.

"No, this is not your fault. How could this be your fault?"

"I wanted to go to the house for my book. Mum wanted to have lunch with me but I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with my friends and then I wanted to get the book. If I hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault," he cried.

"Alexander," Snape began, making eye contact with him. "This is NOT your fault. You need to understand that. What happened today was not your fault. You are not responsible for the actions of others."

"I couldn't help. I just stood there and then I ran away," he cried.

"No, you were a hero today. You got your sister to safety and then came for help. Your mother will agree with me, I know it."

Alexander sat silently for a minute, drying his tears.

"Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is what he said…true?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said you were…doing things to my Mum," he said shyly.

Severus sighed, "No, I am not doing anything to your Mum. I promise."

"But you like her," he said, looking up at him. "I can tell. Your heart beats faster when you're around her and it feels…like sunshine through a window when you're near her."

"I do care very much about your mother, you are right. I also care very much about you and your sister as well, but I have not done anything to her. I promise," he told him.

Alexander nodded his head. "When can I see her?"

"Let me find out. You wait here and I'll check on things," he told the young boy as he stood up.

When Severus neared the door to the infirmary, Molly stepped in front of him.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't…I just…there's-"

"I know," he said.

"I didn't know," she said, "I thought…but not like this."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and passed through the door into the infirmary.

Poppy came from behind the curtain.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be ok physically. Sore and bruised mostly. You can see her now." He nodded and moved around the curtain.

She looked worn. Stiff and bruised, she looked up at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and motioned for him to come over.

He sat down next to the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore…ashamed," she said, dropping her chin to her chest.

"Please don't," he told her, reaching for her hand. She flinched as he neared and he drew back.

"No, please," she implored and he reached out to take her hand.

"Alexander and Emiline?" she asked him.

"Waiting outside. I know they want to see you."

She nodded. "I can't face them," she told him and began to sob.

"They just need to see you for a minute to know you're ok. Let's have them stay with the Potters for a few days," he suggested.

She nodded. "I'm tired, I can't glamour for long," she told him.

"I know. I'll bring them both in for a few minutes and then we'll let you rest," he told her.

She nodded at him. "Thank you."

Severus stepped out from the curtain and went into the hallway to collect Alexander and Emiline.

"Your Mum is ok," he told them, "she really wants to see you but Madam Pomfrey says only for a few minutes then she must rest."

Both of them nodded. Emiline stretched out her arms and Severus picked her up on instinct, carrying her over to the bed.

When he pulled back the curtain, Hermione had straightened up in bed and smiled at her children. He could see tiny vibrations in her glamour, almost imperceptible to only but the most trained eyes.

"Hello my lovelies," she said with a smile. They rushed over to her and when they both crashed into her for a hug, pain registered on her face and the glamour around her face and neck shattered for a moment. She quickly pulled it together around her at the moment they withdrew.

"Mummy," Emiline cried, "what happening?"

"Just an accident, my love. I'll be fine soon," she reassured the little girl.

Alexander didn't believe her quite so easily. He surveyed her carefully as Emiline crawled into the bed beside her.

"I'll need some rest but I'll be fine. I think maybe you should spend a few days with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," she told them.

"No!" Emiline yelled.

"Just for a few days," she said calming her. "I need to rest and then I'll be fine."

"Fessor Snay," the little girl asked, "you take care of Mummy?"

"I promise," he told her. "I will make sure she rests just like you had to when you hurt your leg."

"I 'member," she said.

"Good girl," he told her. "Now, why don't you go see Grandma for a little while longer?"

She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her another hug before disappearing around the curtain.

"Alexander," Hermione said, trying to get his attention. He wouldn't look at her.

"Everything's ok," she told him. "Please come here."

He cautiously walked over to her. "I'm fine. Everything is fine," she tried to reassure him.

He didn't say anything for a moment but then broke into large uncontrolled sobs and laid his head against her chest. She stroked his head and Severus felt like he was imposing on a very intimate moment. Alexander wiped his cheeks and sat up, looking at her.

"I love you Mum," he told her. She wiped the last tears from his cheeks, "I love you too."

Severus could see the vibrations in the glamour starting to shimmer more.

"Perhaps we should let her rest for awhile," he offered.

Alexander nodded and kissed her cheek before sliding off the bed. He looked up at Severus, "Promise."

"I promise," he told him. Alexander nodded and disappeared around the curtain. The moment he was gone, Hermione dropped the shield around her, the swollen eye and bruised cheek and tired, worn expression told him he should give her rest. He took her hand once more.

"We'll go back to your rooms and I'll be here with you if you need me. I have to do one thing first."

She nodded and fell asleep on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke the next morning feeling groggy and out of place. She surveyed her surroundings, taking inventory and realized she was in her own bed. It felt like any other day until she sat up, the ache in her face and side bringing back the memories from the day before. She slipped on her robe and walked into the kitchen to find Severus reading the Prophet and drinking a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, easing into the chair, "a little fuzzy, hungry and sore."

"I suspected as much," he said, "I've made you some tea and porridge."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A bit after eleven."

"I've been asleep that long? How did I get here?"

"Poppy gave you something to help you relax and a dreamless sleep potion. She kept you in the infirmary until about midnight and then we moved you to your room," he explained.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since your return," he responded.

She nodded, taking slow sips of her tea. Hermione brought a hand to the side of her face. "I didn't look in the mirror but if it looks as bad as it feels…"

"You are beautiful. There's a salve here for you to use and in a couple of days it should look fine. Will probably twinge a bit though for some time," he told her.

"I don't know if this is the right time…" he started.

"What is it?" she asked.

"These papers came for you," he told her, pushing a folder of papers across the table.

She opened the folder and started reading through the documents.

"Has Ginny read these?" she asked.

"Yes, she was here this morning when they arrived. She says they're solid and you can sign them when you're ready," he told her.

"How did this happen? I can't believe this. He's divorcing me and giving me custody of the children," she said stunned.

"I made a visit to his agent yesterday afternoon. It was made clear that while press for divorce could be bad for his career, what I would pay the Prophet to print would destroy him. He's already signed the documents. The children are to be granted solely to your custody with the understanding they take your name and 'cannot trade on the Weasley name.' He's made a sizable financial contribution to your vault in Gringotts and you'll find there are two others set up for Alexander and Emiline," he explained further. "All you need to do is take this quill and sign and it will be done."

She sat in stunned silence for a moment then picked up the quill. Hermione looked at it strangely, twisting it in her fingers. Severus wanted to ask after her thoughts but she took the quill to the page and signed her name in a flourish. When the last page was signed, the ring on her finger disappeared and the papers and quill before her magicked away.

Hermione looked down at her hand where the ring once sat, "incredible how a little thing like a ring can become such a great weight and burden to bear." She touched the spot on her finger where the ring used to sit. "This isn't how I wanted it to happen but at least it's over now," she said aloud.

"I know," he reassured her.

Hermione began to cry lightly.

"What's wrong?" he inquired gently.

"He gave away his children. How could he do that? They're such wonderful people and he's missed out. How am I going to explain to them that their father wants nothing to do with them, that they have to change their names?"

Severus put a hand atop hers on the table. "We'll figure it out. I don't think Alexander is going to mind all that much about changing his name. Emiline is young, we'll figure something out but for now, let's focus on your rest. I'm going to draw you a bath. Alexander has made a most excellent relaxation potion and I have something for the…soreness," he said, glancing downwards.

She nodded. "That sounds nice. Will you check on them please? I need to know they're ok."

"Of course. You wait here and I'll prepare the bath."

Hermione watched him glide into her bedroom and heard the water begin to run in the bath. She sat for a moment thinking about everything that had happened in just a few short months. Not even Christmas and her life had taken such dramatic turns. It was too much to take in for one day so she decided to take Severus' advice and focus on rest.

After soaking in the bathtub until the water became tepid, Hermione emerged feeling somewhat better. She pulled on her robe and padded into the bedroom. On the bed lay an oversized shirt and pajama pants that had been pulled out for her. She smiled at the small gesture and carefully eased into her clothes.

"Better?" he asked when she came from the bedroom.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Thank you. For everything."

"Come sit down," he directed her. "Poppy made me promise to keep you off your feet and resting for a few days."

"Don't you have papers to grade and classes to teach?" she asked him.

"Tired of my company already?"

"No, no. Just worried is all," she replied.

"Minerva has given me a few days off for adult onset Dragon Pox. You just have food poisoning," he informed her.

"I see. How are the children?" she asked.

"I just talked with Ginny. They're doing ok. A little shaken up but they're spending time with their cousins. Alexander is going to return to school Sunday night with Albus and Emiline is going to stay until Wednesday."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do for four days cooped up in this room," she said poutily.

"Rest," he told her.

"Now I know how Emmy felt confined to bed rest for two days."

He chuckled, "Well, I could read you a story about a bear who takes a trip…"

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Now that is a kind offer indeed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days passed quickly. Hermione continued to heal and was anxious to have her children back with her though dreading the discussion that had to take place. Ron's agent had informed them that the Prophet would run an article over the weekend about the divorce and Hermione knew she needed to explain what was happening before things got out of control.

On Wednesday afternoon, a light knock at the door signaled her youngest child's return. She opened the door and the little girl bounded into her arms.

"I missed you Mummy," she said, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too, pumpkin," she told her. The little girl slid out of her arms and ran into her room.

"Was she good for you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"She was a peach. How are you?" Ginny asked concernedly.

Hermione shrugged, "Ok, I guess. Still a little sore. Bad dreams at night," she told her.

Ginny only nodded. "The article comes out this weekend."

"I know. I haven't spoken to anyone in the family since…the weekend. How are things?"

"As good as can be expected. Mum is appalled and embarrassed. Dad is threatening to strangle him on sight and the brothers, well, they're stunned. They all want to see you. They wanted me to let you know that you are still part of the family and they hope you won't judge them on the basis of Ron's actions."

"Of course not," Hermione said. "I'm only sorry that it ended up this way. No one is to blame but Ron."

"Good. Well, I need to be off then. Lily has decided she wants to cook for Harry tonight so I can only imagine the stir that will create. When you're up to it, come visit us," she invited.

"I will, thank you."

Hermione looked at the clock, another hour before Alexander would be coming up for dinner. The conversation couldn't be put off any longer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander was not himself that week. It was a lot for him to absorb and he couldn't focus in class, seeing those images repeating over and over in his mind. He didn't turn in his work and missed several of his classes. When confronted, he was apathetic about it all.

"Severus," Minerva started, "I'm worried about him."

"I know," he agreed, "he needs some time to sort through it all. Hermione is going to talk to him tonight. Let's give him a little time to adjust. This has been a hard week for him and I think it's only going to get harder after tonight."

"When does the article run?" she asked.

"Sunday, according to his agent. I think next week is going to be quite difficult for Alexander as well. It's not often that this sort of thing happens to someone with the profile of Ronald Weasley."

"He's a good boy," Minerva acknowledged, "I think I've found someone for him to work with, for his empathy skills."

"Excellent," he noted, "when will the lessons begin?"

"Soon, I hope. I think he's going to need the distraction," she told him.

"I think he's going to need it for more than that." They both agreed and finished their tea in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

The clock chimed six and Hermione moved dinner to the kitchen table. Alexander knocked on the door lightly before opening it to come in.

"Zander!" Emiline called, running to give him a hug. "I miss you."

"I missed you, too," he told her, giving her a squeeze.

"Well, my lovelies," Hermione called as she sat down at the table, "It has been some time since we've had dinner together, I'm glad we could do this."

Alexander nodded but was quiet. The three ate their dinner quietly and Hermione grew more agitated at the conversation that was at the crux of their evening.

"Alexander, do you not like it? This is usually your favorite meal," Hermione inquired.

"It's good. I'm just not really hungry I guess," he told her, scooting his food around his plate.

She wasn't sure what to say next so she let it pass. When the dishes were whisked to the kitchen, she shuttled the two of them into the sitting room and sat down on the chair across from the sofa.

"I need to talk to you both," she started uncomfortably. "I don't know how to talk about this really but you should know that this is all for the best."

"We're not leaving are we?" Alexander asked startled.

"No, we're not leaving. I suppose I should be direct. Your father has asked for a divorce and I have agreed," she told them.

"What that mean?" Emiline asked.

"It means that Mum and Father aren't married anymore. They don't have to live together and see each other," he explained to his sister.

"Where will we live?" he asked his mother.

"With me, only with me. You will stay with me and won't see your father anymore," she choked out.

"Good," Alexander said sourly, crossing his arms.

"He has also asked that you…he wants… your names will have to change as well," she tried to explain.

"I not Emiline?" the little girl asked starting to tear up.

"You will always be Emiline, my angel, but you will be Emiline Granger not Emiline Weasley anymore," she explained.

"What about Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry? What about Grandma and Grandpa? And Uncle George? And my cousins?" Alexander asked her.

"None of that changes. They are still part of your family and they love you very much. It's just that your father won't be part of our family anymore," she explained.

The two of them were quiet for awhile. "What do you think?" she asked them.

"I don't know," Alexander told her honestly. "What are people going to say?"

"Not nice things, I'm afraid," she told him. "The Prophet will run an article on Sunday announcing the divorce and I don't know what it will say. I'm sure the students will read it and will talk about it. Don't let it bother you. Let them say what they want, you know the truth. In a few weeks, no one will talk about it anymore."

"Are you ok with this, Alexander?" she asked, trying to look at him.

"Yes, I think so. We're all ok, aren't we? Can anything happen?" he asked her.

"We're ok. We're safe here and we have people who love us and take care of us," she told him.

"Like Fessor Snay," Emiline piped in.

"Yes, like Professor Snape. He is a very good friend to us," she told her.

"Oh I know, he my bes' friend," she added.

"Most things won't change for us. We just won't see your father anymore. You understand?" she asked them. They nodded at her. "Do you have questions?" The two of them thought for a moment and said nothing. "If you need to talk about it or have questions, you can always talk to me. You know that don't you?" They nodded again.

Hermione moved over to the sofa and sat between them, pulling them close. "Do you know how much you're loved?" she asked them.

"More than anything in the world," Alexander said.

"That's right. More than anything in the world," she confirmed.

The three of them sat together for some time before Alexander went back to his common room before curfew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was growing late when Severus knocked on the door. Hermione was happy to see him though he could tell she was tired.

"Please come in. I was going to make a cup of tea then decided that maybe a stronger drink might be in order," she told him.

"How did it go?" he asked as they sat down at the table.

"Better than I expected actually. They didn't seem all that fussed about it. I suppose nothing really changes for them though does it? They only saw Ron once a month for a few hours and now they won't see him at all. Alexander seemed relieved and I'm not sure Emiline really understands it. I'm worried about what's going to happen when that article comes out on Sunday," she told him.

"I would wager there's going to be a fair amount of teasing for Alexander," he told her.

"I think you're right. He's so sensitive and dear. You've seen him this week, how does he seem to you?"

Severus stayed silent for a few moments.

"Severus, tell me," she instructed.

"He's lost his focus this week which is completely understandable. He's having a hard time concentrating in class, he's missed some lessons, not turned in his work, that sort of thing," he told her.

"I feel like I've shattered his world," she told him, starting to tear slightly.

"You did not shatter his world, Hermione, Weasley did that. If there were a way to take away those memories without causing damage, I would do it in an instant. He's going to have to get through it and we'll help him," he consoled.

Hermione nodded. "I go back to work tomorrow. I'm ready to go back but it just feels so different, all of it feels so different. This weight that I've been carrying has been lifted from me but by removing this weight from myself, I feel like I've put in on my children."

"One step at a time. There are people here who care about you and your children very much and will do everything they can to make their lives easier," he told her.

"You already have. I don't know what I would have done without you," she told him earnestly. He tried to wave off her compliment. "No, Severus, really. You've been my friend, a mentor to my son and an important figure in my daughter's life. And you saved my life, twice over. I fear that had you not been there that day, Ron would have killed me, and where would that leave my children? You saved my life and then what you did with Ron's agent, you freed me. I owe you everything."

"Please don't say it that way," he pled, "I don't want you to feel like you owe me. I want you to be happy and free and for your children to feel safe and loved. And I want the opportunity to get to know your family better but I don't want to feel like this is an obligation from you."

"It's not an obligation. I respect you and trust you. I've grown to care for you quite strongly. It's just going to take some time, you know?"

"Of course. You're not alone now, remember that. No more secrets," he told her.

"No more secrets," she confirmed.

"I have rounds to finish and I'll let you get to bed. I'll see you and Emiline in the Great Hall for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll be there. She's anxious to see you so be prepared for a full play by play account of her last four days," she smiled.

He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Sleep well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione's first days back were gloriously uneventful. As Sunday neared, she grew more anxious and concerned about Alexander. When the Prophet arrived on Sunday morning, the front page article showed a photograph of Ronald Weasley in his home in Bulgaria, giving an interview to a journalist.

_Quidditch Star to Divorce_

_In an exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet, Ronald Weasley has publicly announced the end of his twelve year marriage to war heroine Hermione Granger. The quidditch star who earned his fame in Bulgaria told us about this heart-wrenching decision. In his words, "I had to let her go. We had just grown apart and her happiness has always meant the world to me. Being apart these years has been so difficult and I know that to make her truly happy, I should let go." The British-born star cried lightly as he talked about their marriage and how deeply the dissolution would affect him. _

Hermione didn't read any further. "Rubbish," she said aloud. She skimmed the rest of the article for anything of note but it went on to talk about his career successes and philanthropy, nothing was said about his children.

When she made her way to breakfast that morning, she walked in proudly with her daughter in hand and the students who had read the paper already were staring at the table and speaking in whispers. She made a quick scan for her son but found his seat empty.

"It's probably best that he's not here," Severus told her. "He just needs a little space. This will all die down soon enough." She didn't feel reassured.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus stopped by in the late afternoon to check in on Hermione and Emiline. An emergency in Gryffindor Tower had called her away so Severus spent some time with Emiline in her room.

"How are you today?" he asked her.

"Ok. I am colouring a picture for Mummy," she told him.

"I see that, it is very nice."

"Fessor Snay, I have a new name now," she informed him.

"Oh? What is your new name?"

"Emiline Granger, like my Mummy."

"I see. You are beautiful like your mother and have the same name as her. Do you like your new name?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I like the letter 'G' better than the letter 'W,' 'W' is too pointy," she told him.

He smiled at her as she continued with her colouring. "It's warmer now," she told him nonchalantly.

He puzzled over her words. She couldn't articulate what she was feeling as well as Alexander, cold, hot, heavy, those were things she knew and understood. When they stood in front of the castle that morning before going to Hogsmeade, when she said it was cold, she didn't mean the weather, she had a sense of foreboding. It was something he would have to talk to Hermione about.

"Fessor Snay?" she asked, bringing him back from his reverie, "Do I have a daddy?"

Severus wasn't sure how to respond, how Hermione wanted him to respond. "Well, we all have a father, just like you do and that person helps create us, but a daddy is someone very special who takes care of you and loves you. I think they're different," he stumbled.

"I don't think I have a daddy then," she said sadly. "Lily has a daddy, my Uncle Harry. Why don't I have one?" she asked him.

He had no idea how to respond to the question and was relieved to hear the door close and avert Emiline's attention to her mother's return.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione and Severus sat at the kitchen table after dinner, as had become their custom.

"Those are hard questions," Hermione agreed after hearing about his conversation with Emiline.

"I didn't know what to say. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing," he admitted.

"No, I think you said the right thing. I don't know what I would have told her or what I will tell her when she asks again."

"I haven't seen Alexander today. I thought I would give him some space," she told him. "Do you think he's embarrassed?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "As brilliant as he is, this is a lot to take in a week. I'll check in on him tomorrow during our lesson."

"Thank you, again," she told him.

"It is my pleasure."

"I could get used to this," she said, "sitting here with you, talking after dinner."

"So could I," he agreed. "But I should be grading papers now. I have double potions with Hufflepuffs tomorrow morning and that never starts my week off well. Goodnight, Hermione. Sleep well."


	18. Chapter 18

Severus hated potions class with Hufflepuffs and especially hated double potions with them. His morning had not gotten off to a stellar start so when he heard a commotion in the corridor outside his classroom, he was even more nasty than usual. When he opened the door, he saw a circle of students gazing at the ground and the telltale signs of struggle.

"Take it back!" he heard Alexander yell.

The bigger boy grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down. Alexander jumped up and swung at him, hitting the boy squarely in the chin. Severus moved into the center of the circle and grabbed Alexander by the back of his robes and pulled him off the bigger boy.

"What is going on here? 100 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," he shouted.

"Peckertill, to your common room, Weas-"

"That's not my name!" he screamed at him.

"Granger, come with me," he corrected.

Severus led Alexander into his office and shut the door behind him.

"What in blazes was that about back there?" he demanded but Alexander said nothing.

"You will tell me what happened or you will have detention with Filch every evening for the rest of term," he threatened but still nothing.

Severus realized that perhaps threatening him was the wrong tactic. He pulled a chair up beside him and sat down.

"It was about the article wasn't it?" he asked and Alexander nodded.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"They were calling Mum names. They said she must have done something terrible to get a divorce and that she should have been begging him to take her back and all sorts of things. And someone saw the roster change for quidditch and my name was Granger. They said that I probably wasn't even his son and that's why he divorced my Mum," he poured out.

"You know that's not true," he told him.

"I do, but it doesn't make it hurt any less," he cried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying all the time. My Father used to say it made you weak."

"And what does your Mum say?"

"She says that without the tears of the Phoenix there could be no healing so I shouldn't be afraid to cry."

"She's right you know. I think we should talk about all of this. I know you're missing lessons and not doing your work. Why?"

"I just keep seeing it over and over. And it's all just… it's all my fault," he cried.

"Alexander, this is not your fault," he tried to console him.

"If I hadn't asked to get my journal, none of this would have happened. But I was so stupid. I wanted to show it to you. If we hadn't gone there, nothing would have happened, everything would be ok," he explained.

"No, it would not have been ok. I think deep down you know that. It was not ok before was it?" he probed.

Alexander shook his head.

"You have known for quite some time that something wasn't right. This was not your fault. The only person at fault is your father. You cannot be held responsible for the rest of the cosmos, only your own actions. I spent many years blaming myself for things that were outside of my control. It made me a cold, bitter and unpleasant man. I can't change the past but I can take control of my future. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I don't understand why he did those things," Alexander told him, "why is he like that? Why doesn't he want me? What did I do wrong?"

Finally, it was out, everything that had been weighing on him, the burden he felt was verbalized. Severus could see the deep pain in his eyes, a pain he had kept carefully hidden for years.

"Alexander, you are a smart, compassionate, and kind human being, just like your mother. You did not do anything to warrant his behavior. Your mother did nothing to warrant his behavior."

"I'm just so…angry," he said. "I'm angry at him for what he did and I'm angry at those boys for what they said and I don't know what to do," he sobbed into his hands.

"I understand," Severus consoled him. "There are a lot of emotions in this school and in your family. You're channeling a lot of that and it is confusing. We need to find a way for you to focus and bring your own emotions into better control; I think it will make you feel much better."

"How?" he asked.

"I am going to speak to your mother but I would like to start Occlumency training with you. I think you could use that to help block out some of the things you're feeling that aren't yours. It should help you and it will give you something to focus on."

Alexander nodded.

"Do not despair. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The chatter about the article will pass. You just need to try to focus on something when it starts to get overwhelming."

"Thank you," Alexander told him, "I can tell you really care about my Mum. You won't let anything happen to her will you?"

"No, I promise. I think she would like it if you would come see her. She's worried about you and believes you're ashamed of her," he told the young boy.

"I will. I'm not ashamed of her, I just don't know what to say," he explained.

"Just tell her you love her and give her a hug. That's all she wants."

Alexander gathered his bag and walked toward the door. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything," he said. In that moment, he looked just like his mother as she said those same words.

"You are welcome. We still have a lesson tonight if you're up to it."

"I am. I'll see you this evening, Professor."

When the door closed behind him, Snape sat down at his desk. There seemed to be so many miles before them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As predicted, the talk about the article and Hermione's divorce soon became a topic of past conversation. Alexander had found his stride again though still routinely worried for his mother. Hermione showed a brave front for the staff and students but Severus knew there was something troubling her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her over dinner.

"Fine. I'm not sleeping well," she admitted.

"Have you taken a potion to help?" he inquired.

"No, I can't. If Emiline wakes in the night and needs me, I might not hear her. I can't do that," she explained.

"I'll stay with you tonight so you can get some sleep," he said.

"Severus, I'm not ready for-"

"I'll be on the sofa," he clarified. "You can get a good night's sleep and be assured that Emiline is being watched over."

"What will people say?" she asked.

"No one will know. I'll leave before Emiline wakes in the morning. You need some rest," he stated.

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you this evening, then?"

"Yes. I'll be up after rounds," he confirmed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus lightly tapped on the door to Hermione's rooms after his rounds. She answered the door looking exhausted and invited him in. He handed her the vial.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" she asked. "The sofa isn't very comfortable. And if Emiline wakes-"

"I will rouse you if needed. Please get some rest. I will wake you before I leave in the morning."

Hermione smiled at him and downed the vial. She took a tentative step towards him and let herself rest against his body. He drew his arms carefully around her and buried his face in her hair. He gently stroked her back and he could feel her breathing start to even out.

"We should get you to bed," he instructed, "before you fall asleep in the foyer."

She nodded and groggily made her way to bed. He helped her into the covers.

"Stay with me," she asked, "just for a little while. Hold my hand."

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her eyes begin to droop as the potion took effect. With her smooth hand in his, he felt comforted. He brushed an errant curl off her face and listened to her breathing deepen as she fell into a restful slumber. He didn't know how long he watched her sleep but it felt like a second or an eternity and he wanted nothing more than to lie beside her and gather her in his arms like he did the night of the quidditch match. Yet he was true to his word and made his leave, placing her hand softly on the bed as he swept out into the living room.

As he lay on the sofa, he couldn't sleep. All of the things that had happened to him over the past few weeks were surreal. He could feel himself becoming someone else, maybe the Severus Snape that he could have been those many years ago. He wanted desperately to see this transformation through, to become the person he knew that he was meant to be. And as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but believe that the person he was meant to be with was Hermione. The thought of the family coming together put him softly to sleep where he dreamed pleasant dreams of the future.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione woke to a hand gently stroking her arm. As her eyelids fluttered open, she saw Severus sitting beside her on the bed.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a soft smile.

"Mmm, good morning," she returned. "What time is it?"

"About six, Emiline will be up soon. I wanted to wake you before I left. I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thank you for staying last night. This is the best I've felt in a long time. Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Yes, thank you. I must be going before I'm caught," he told her as stood to leave. Before he left her room, he turned around and looked at her, "you are simply radiant in the morning," and then turned and walked out. She had never felt so good in her whole life.

No sooner had Hermione poured her tea did her daughter patter into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my angel," Hermione greeted her.

"Morning, Mummy. It feels very warm in here," she said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's head before shuttling her off to be dressed before breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tuesday afternoons had become Emiline's afternoon in the dungeons with Snape. It was under the guise of starting her on some potions lessons but he really just enjoyed having her to himself for a few hours. Her charm and innocence was refreshing and for those few hours, he didn't have to worry about lessons and papers or anything else.

"Fessor Snay?" she asked him, "What makes bad dreams?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Mummy has bad dreams at night. She cries sometimes," she informed him. "What makes bad dreams?"

"Many things can cause nightmares. How long has she had these dreams?" he asked.

The little girl shrugged, "I dunno, lots of times but now it's a lot more," she told him. "Can you fix it?"

"I will try," he told her. "Do you have bad dreams too?"

"Sometimes. Not a lot though," she said. "Do you have bad dreams?"

"I have had nightmares before but I don't have them now," he told her.

"Must be because you're big," she surmised.

He smiled at her remark and they continued their lesson.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later in the evening, Severus watched Hermione as she dried the dishes and placed them in the cupboard.

"You know, you are a witch. You could have those cleaned and put away in seconds instead of washing and drying them by hand," he told her.

"I know, but I just find something calming about washing dishes," she shrugged. She replaced the towel on the counter and moved to sit down.

"Let's sit in the living room," he suggested. She nodded and he picked up the two glasses and walked into the living room.

She sat next to him on the sofa, timidly at first but soon settled against him as they had a glass of wine.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"As droll as ever. Ravenclaws for potions all morning. They're smart but boring," he offered. "How are you sleeping?"

Hermione sighed, "Not well. Dreams are keeping me awake."

"Perhaps another potion?"

"No, I don't want to become dependent on them, and besides, your back can't stand sleeping on my sofa for many nights either," she teased.

"We'll think of something," he told her. As she sat beside him, she unconsciously tucked herself into his side, her hand and ear placed on his chest. She listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing and his heartbeat and without knowing it, drifted slowly off to sleep.

Severus was absentmindedly stroking her hair when he felt her breathing deepen and even, and he knew she had fallen asleep beside him. He bent to kiss the top of her head and she snuggled in closer. With his arms wrapped around her, he soon drifted off to join her in slumber.

When Severus woke the next morning, it was to the sun starting to glimmer through the window, warming his neck. At first unsure of where he was, he was pleased to find that he was settled onto the sofa with a sleeping Hermione wrapped around his chest. He desperately wanted just to sit there with her for the rest of the morning, just holding onto her, letting her wake at her leisure. He had always thought it peculiar, if not ridiculous, when he heard people say they watched their partners sleep, but there was something calming and comforting about watching her, her breathing even and low, her eyes closed and her hand resting around his waist. As the sun peered into the room further, he knew that there were lessons to teach and a child likely rousing soon in the next room. He gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and she slowly began to wake.

"Have we been here all night?" she asked as she woke up.

"I believe so. And if I'm not gone soon, there will be a lot of explaining to do with young Ms. Granger," he told her.

"Mmm, but it's so nice and warm beside you," she muttered as she snuggled into his chest.

He didn't need to say anything. He held onto her for a few minutes more when she finally sat up on the sofa.

"No nightmares?" he asked her.

"No. How did you know about the nightmares?" she asked him.

"Emiline told me yesterday. She said you've been having bad dreams at night."

"More perceptive than you think they are, aren't they?" she asked rhetorically. "Thank you for staying."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Perhaps we can spend some time together this weekend. A trip to the village?"

"That sounds nice," she smiled. "I am looking forward to it."

He looked at her once more and made his leave, leaving her with her own thoughts. Hermione couldn't quite describe the feeling she had that morning. It was…warm. _Warm_, she thought. And then she realized what Emiline had said the night he stayed when she took the potion and it occurred to her that her daughter, the budding empath, was also able to tap into those feelings. She knew the situation was complicated but no longer impossible. The possibility however had her torn between hope and fear as the part of her life that had been so long a painful one still cast a shadow on the life that she hoped for. She knew he was patient and for that she was grateful. The rest would simply have to come bit by bit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The weeks passed quickly leading up to Christmas and Hermione began to make plans for Christmas Day. She had Christmas in the morning with the children and then they all went to The Burrow for lunch and ended at Harry and Ginny's for supper. Harry always took the children camping during the week after Christmas, something Hermione found absurd but Harry had no such traditions as a child and with the addition of magic, it was quite feasible to camp in December.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked Severus over breakfast.

"The usual – I'm on duty for the students staying behind. I'll likely catch up on some reading as well," he told her.

"So, what you mean is you'll be lurking in the corridors to quash any fun students might be having over their break?" she teased.

"There is that, too," he returned. "What are your plans?"

"We'll have Christmas here then to Molly's for lunch and finish at Harry and Ginny's for dinner. Alexander will stay with Harry and Ginny to go on the big camping trip and this year Molly is keeping the little ones at The Burrow for a few days. Lily and Emiline are excited for their first sleepover. We'll see how well that goes…"

"And your plans for Christmas night?" he asked.

"I know someone who will be lurking in corridors, quashing fun that I might like to spend some time with," she poked.

He smiled at her jest. "Acceptable."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus Snape wasn't the sentimental sort. He didn't like holidays, especially holidays that demanded he be 'merry' so Christmas was a particularly uninspiring time for him. This year, however, he wasn't dreading the day as much as in years past. As he reflected on how his life had changed since the start of school, he began to realize that what he hated about the holidays was the reminder that he was alone and dejected, an outcast to all the things that make holidays special. Yet this year he didn't feel like he would be alone. There were people he cared about who cared for him and he wanted to ensure their day was special. It dawned on him that this meant he would need to purchase gifts and this prospect made him grumble.

As Christmas approached, Snape saw the same decorations of years passed through new ideas. Though certainly not merry by any account, he was at least tolerable which surprised Minerva McGonagall enough that she sent Madam Pomfrey to check on his sobriety. When all but the last students had gone, Snape made his way to Hermione's rooms for an evening cup of tea.

"Good evening," he greeted when she opened the door.

"Come in," she offered with a smile. "Alexander is trying to teach Emiline to play wizard's chess."

Severus walked in to see the two children sitting on the floor by the fireplace, Alexander patiently explaining the rules.

"Do you think it will be awkward for him? My being here?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't really think about it…" she answered.

Before they could continue the conversation, Alexander looked up to see him in the foyer. The look that passed over him was curious and quizzical but not at all embarrassed. As if he suddenly realized who was standing there, he jumped to his feet.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," he said politely.

"Good evening."

Alexander stood uncomfortably in the living room with nothing to say.

"Resume your game, Mr. Granger," he told him and headed into the kitchen with Hermione.

"That answers that question," she told him with a small laugh. "I suppose he never thought he'd see you here."

"I hope that isn't always the case," Severus told her. "Are you ready for the holiday?"

"I think so," she sighed. "I've been having tea with Ginny once a week and she's been communicating with the family. I haven't seen them since… that day. I'm a little nervous about seeing them to be honest. And I'm worried that something might happen," she added.

"Something like what?" he probed.

"I'm worried Ron is going to show up," she told him.

"Ah, I see. What does Ginny say?"

"She says they haven't heard from him. They owled his agent who says he's busy in contract meetings and won't be available until after the new year, but I don't trust him."

"Nor should you. Would you like me to go with you to the Weasleys and Potters?" he offered.

"I would love for you to be there with us but I don't know if everyone is ready for that," she told him honestly.

"I understand, but you know if you need me, I will be there," he told her.

She took his hand in hers, "I know, and you have no idea how good that feels."

He looked into her eyes as she said those words and when she took his hand, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Sweet but not chaste, their lips touched for a few moments, eliciting a rush to her cheeks. When they pulled away, he looked for any sign that his advance was unwelcomed only to find her smiling at him, squeezing his hand tighter.


	20. Chapter 20

On Christmas Eve morning, Hermione woke to hear the sounds of her children laughing in the living room. As she rolled over to check the time, she realized that it was the first time in twelve years that she was looking forward to Christmas Day. Her children were home with her and there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises, she hoped. Alexander and Emiline never expected gifts from Ron so the absence of this presence on the holiday would be no different than any other year. She thought that it was sad really but the laughter ensuing from outside her door quickly dissuaded her from feeling too downcast about it.

"Good morning my lovelies," Hermione greeted as she entered the living room.

"Morning Mum," they both cheered.

"I see we're starting with some Christmas crackers early?" she inquired as she sat down.

"These are just regular ones though," Alexander explained, "we wait for the ones from Uncle George for tomorrow," he grinned.

"I can hardly wait," Hermione teased. "What shall we do today?"

"Play in the snow!" Emiline shouted.

"Breakfast," Alexander contributed with a shout.

"I think we can do both but let's start with breakfast," she smiled.

As Hermione made pancakes in the kitchen, her children sat at the table and chatted aimlessly about school. When breakfast was served, they sat together and Hermione marveled at how wonderful it felt to have them both at home again.

"I've asked Professor Snape to join us for dinner tonight. Is that ok?" she asked them.

"Yay!" Emiline shouted.

"Zander?" Hermione checked.

"Sure. He's by himself isn't he?" he questioned.

"Yes. He's been a very good friend to us and I thought it would be nice to let him join us for dinner. Tomorrow after presents we'll go to Grandma and Grandpa's and then to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's," she explained.

"Then camping!" Alexander added.

"And then camping for the scamps and the ladies are spending a few days with Grandma," Hermione added.

"That will be fun Emmy," Zander told his sister but she didn't seem sure.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "You like spending time with Lily."

"They got any snow?" she asked.

"Yes, they've got snow. And Grandma makes good cookies as well," she tempted.

"Ok then, sounds good," Emiline confirmed.

When breakfast was put away, they bundled up and headed outside to enjoy some time outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione worked in the kitchen beginning dinner in the early afternoon. As she began work on a pie, a familiar knock sounded on her door which brought a smile to her face. She dusted her floured hands on her trousers and headed for the door.

"Hello there," she greeted.

"Good afternoon," he smiled, looking at the floured handprints on her trousers. He smirked slightly.

"What?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Nothing," he smiled and walked in.

"Come now, tell me what you find so amusing," she demanded teasingly.

"Did you know that you dust your hands on your trousers and your robes? Often chalk but it seems the habit carries over to the kitchen as well," he told her.

"Oh," she said looking down, "I guess I never really noticed." As she began dusting off her trousers, he reached for her hand.

"Leave it. It makes me smile," and he took her hand and kissed it lightly before following her into the kitchen.

"I brought some wine for dinner or for after dinner. I thought maybe you could use some help in the kitchen," he offered.

"You can cook?" she asked with a skeptical smile.

"Naturally. I would wager I can cook better than you," he said.

"Well, that wouldn't take much so all help is welcomed," she told him. He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, surveying the ingredients before him.

Hermione realized she had been trumped in the kitchen and sat on a stool near the bar and talked to him as he masterfully prepared dinner.

"Some hostess I am," she quipped. "I invite you over for dinner and here I am sitting drinking wine while you do all the work."

"I would like to be able to eat my dinner," he teased. "I enjoy the company. It's rare that I have anyone to cook for."

"You can cook for me anytime," she told him.

"Remember you said that," he offered.

Emiline had woken from her nap and wandered into the kitchen as the smells of dinner began to waft through the house.

"Fessor Snay!" she cheered. "You here."

"I am. Are you having a nice day?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she told him. "I play in the snow with Zander and he read me a book. I got him a good present for Christmas but I can't tell you 'bout it."

"I understand," he confirmed. "Are you almost ready for dinner?"

"Yep," she said, "you cooking?"

"I am. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"As long as you cook better than Mum," she told him seriously. Hermione and Severus both laughed.

"Even my own daughter has turned me in," she sighed. "Zander should be back soon. Why don't you wash up and get ready to eat."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When dinner was finished, the four sat around the table as Emiline regaled them of a world she had created for her teddies. They laughed and talked until the smallest began to yawn and blink her eyes in fatigue.

"I believe it's time for a little girl to get to bed," Hermione told her. "Alexander, are you staying here tonight or going back to the tower?"

"Back to my tower," he told her, "Some of the first year boys didn't go home and they might be lonely. I'll play chess with them for awhile and then go to bed."

"Ok. Off with you then. Be here early in the morning, presents then breakfast then off to The Burrow," she instructed. "Have you packed for your camping trip?"

"Yes, everything is ready to go," he told her. He stood up and gave her a hug, letting her kiss his cheeks before giving his sister a hug.

"Goodnight Mum, Emmy. Goodnight Professor Snape," he said cheerfully. "Happy Christmas."

"Goodnight, Mr. Granger," Snape replied. "I hope you enjoy your holiday."

When Alexander pulled the door behind him, Hermione struggled to pick up the dozing child at the table.

"I wish she were small again," she breathed heavily. "I miss being able to pick them up and hold them."

As she tucked Emiline in bed, she kissed her head and tucked her curls behind her ear. "Goodnight my love. I love you." But she was far too deep in sleep to register anything happening around her.

Severus had moved the glasses to the sofa in front of the fireplace and had poured her a glass of wine. She sat down beside him and put her head on his chest as he pulled her in closer to his side.

"I have something for them," he told her. "I left them under the tree."

"You didn't have to do that," she told him. "They weren't expecting anything."

"It's not much, just something I thought they would like. I have something for you as well but you have to wait until tomorrow night for it," he told her.

"I don't know what to say," she told him. "I wasn't really expecting anything."

"I might be new at this but I thought it was customary to give someone you care about, someone that you're in a relationship with a gift on this holiday," he explained. He regretted his word choice. "Unless I am mistaken…"

"No," she told him quickly, "you are not mistaken."

"About the tradition? Or the other?" he questioned.

She was silent for a moment and he could feel a pain developing in his chest.

"I don't know," she said. She could feel him grow tense and a bit restless.

"Wait, please," she went on, "I don't mean it like that. I just feel like… I don't know… like I come with a lot of…baggage, I guess. I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of me?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"No, not of you. I know you won't hurt me. But I'm afraid of letting go again, I guess. I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I'm divorced, adulterous ex-husband, two children, the Weasley/Potter clan, all of it just seems like a lot to ask someone to take on," she explained.

He shifted on the sofa so he could look at her. He brought her chin up slightly to look into her eyes. "We all come with baggage. None of that matters to me. I am a patient man and I like spending time with you. If I have overestimated what that means, I am sorry, it was never my intention but do know that there is no one else I want to spend my time with. I care about you, about your children, about all of it. I hoped that you knew how committed I was to the hope of an…us."

"I hope for an us as well but I don't know how long it will take," she admitted.

"Like I said, I am a patient man. You are in control here," he reassured her.

She nodded and leaned back into his chest. "Is this ok?" she asked him.

"It's more than ok, Hermione. This is perfection."

The two of them sat together on the sofa until she fell asleep. He stared at the fire while listening to the rhythm of her breathing, taking in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body. When he tried to shift, she instinctively wrapped herself tighter around her. He sat with her for an indeterminate amount of time before shifting her slightly to make his leave.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Happy Christmas."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and she turned her head to give him a sleepy kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow," she muttered and fell back asleep on the sofa.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Lemon. That's the M part, if you're not feeling M-ish then I'd skip this chapter. **

With the Christmas festivities behind her, Hermione came back to the castle to the emptiness in her rooms. She thought it peculiar. How often did she wish for some quiet and solitude and now that she had it, she was lonely. The energy that was left in the wake of the bustle of activity had vanished and there was a cold vacuum in its wake. She tried to read then tidy but she was distracted by the loneliness. When she had almost reached her end, the knock on her door seemed musical.

Hermione rushed to the door and pulled it open in a hurry, startling the man standing outside.

"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, yes. It's just really quiet here and it's making me a bit mad," she admitted. He chuckled at her and came in.

"I brought a basket," he said. "Now, before you think that I'm a big sop, I'll have you know this is my annual gift from Minerva. Seems she thinks that cheese, salami and wine is the way to go. I suppose it's better than the blasted socks Albus used to give."

"It looks lovely," she said, taking the basket from him. "Let's see what's in this."

She placed the basket on the coffee table and unwrapped its contents, laying the spread before them. Severus noticed the three gifts left under her tree.

"Did they not want the gifts I sent?" he asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"Oh, they did, but they refused to open them without you here," she told him. "There was a great deal of discussion this morning about that very topic. They also have a gift for you but Emiline insisted they had to be opened when you were here."

Severus seemed uncomfortable.

"Is everything ok?" she asked him.

"I don't really know how to give presents to children so I had hoped that they'd just open them without me," he admitted.

"I see. Well, I suppose you'll have lesson one when they get back from their adventures," she smiled at him.

"Does this rule also apply to you?" he asked.

"Oh definitely," she nodded seriously, "I was told last night that I had to wait until this evening to open my gift."

He walked over to the tree and picked up the small box he had for her. He placed it on her lap and waited for her to open it.

She took it in her hands and held it for a moment. "I'm trying to remember the last time…"

"It's a new time, now," he interrupted. She carefully opened the paper and it revealed a small square box. When she opened the lid, there lay a necklace. The design was simple, three stones hanging one from the other, the top a diamond, the second a pearl, the third an amethyst.

"This is beautiful," she said, picking it up.

"The pearl is Emiline's birthstone, the amethyst, Alexander's and the diamond so you remember that like this gem, you are one of a kind and very precious," he told her.

She looked as if she was going to cry, "I don't know what to say."

"You say, 'Severus, help me put this on,'" he coached.

She turned her back to him and lifted up her hair. He took the necklace and gently placed it around her neck. As he fastened the clasp, he let his fingers fall on the soft skin at the nape of her neck, gently rubbing his thumbs over the base.

Hermione felt euphoric. She liked the way his fingers felt when they touched her, the feelings it made her experience. She slowly turned around to him and he was transfixed on her. He traced the necklace around her neck and followed it to the three stones hanging from the center.

"Resplendent," he murmured. Hermione sat in front of him, watching him diving in headlong in the moment. She wasn't afraid of his touch. He took the moment to run his fingers along the side of her jaw, tracing the line to her chin. Her breathing had started to change and before she could stop herself, she had climbed closer to him and initiated a deep, passionate kiss. Severus felt as if his heart had stopped beating entirely when their lips connected. Slow at first, the passion built slowly and the kiss turned from a gentle introduction to a thorough exploration, a fever building between them. Hermione felt as if her heart would explode in her chest. The pounding of her heart could be felt in her ears and she welcomed this strange new feeling with open arms. His body changed against her and she fell backwards on the sofa, pulling him down with her. He ran his hands over the sides of her body, never letting go of her lips. She returned the embrace, running her hands through his hair, eagerly connecting with every bit of his mouth. All reason had been lost. The burning continued to grow and he yearned for more contact. His hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her side, running over the edges of her ribcage to the sides of her bra. She lifted up to allow him better access. As he slipped the shirt over her head, he lost contact with her for only a moment. There she lay before him, like the night of the quidditch game, her pale skin gleaming like a thousand diamonds before him. The angle was awkward and as he stood, he scooped her up in one movement and moved into her bedroom in what seemed like only a few steps. He lay her gently on the bed and lifted his own shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest, memorizing with her fingers every contour before her. He ran his hands down her sides lightly, making her shudder just slightly beneath him. He reached behind her to free her breasts from their entrapment, tossing the article to the side of the bed. She lay half exposed before him and though she tried to conceal herself, he covered her with his own chest. He placed kisses on her ear and trailed them down her neck and collarbone, down her chest and finally to her breast. When he took its peak into his mouth, she drew a sharp intake of breath and gripped his arms tightly. He lavished attention on one then the other in turn, feeling her head toss to the side in pleasure. When he released, she felt the cold air blow across her chest and the raised peaks were an invitation to him. The moments or hours passed before her and she was unaware of who she was, lying beneath him. A sense of being outside of her own body overtook her and she felt as if she was coming apart beneath him.

When they parted for a moment, he looked into her eyes, drunk with the ecstasy that had long been due her. He moved to unbutton her trousers and remove them. As he slid them down her legs, she stiffened for a moment.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he told her but she shook her head. "No, talk to me," he stopped. "What do you want?"

"Don't stop," she whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "This is a most sacred thing we are about to share, it has to be right for both of us," he confirmed.

"I'm sure. I want this. I love you," she told him and then stopped, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Shh," he calmed her. "I love you too. I thought you knew that already," he smiled.

She leaned up to kiss him and he continued to remove the trousers from her legs. She reached for the button on his trousers and unzipped them, allowing him to kick them off with some effort. With only her pants on, he ran his hands up and down her legs, using the pads of his fingers to reach into the hollow behind her knees, at the bend of her ankles and back up again, grazing over the most delicate part of her, eliciting a gasp of erotic surprise. He began his kisses down her stomach, skipping her center and carrying on down the sides of her legs. She had never felt so good in her life. The experience of sex had never before been something she anticipated but something fumbled through with one goal in mind but tonight, it was different, it was the journey not the destination. She began to writhe beneath him and he knew she was ready to share that precious moment with him. He slid her pants down her legs and tossed them unceremoniously to the floor. She felt bare before him, exposed, but she wasn't ashamed or scared but excited by the completion of the journey. He continued placing gentle kisses down her body, finally lighting on her most precious center. When his lips touched her, she gasped so hard it hurt. He was startled by her reaction and stopped, waiting for her body to release its tension. She slowly relaxed and opened herself to him. He settled slowly between her legs and began to place gentle kisses and then soft strokes at her center. She felt as if her very being were being caressed. The tenderness and giving of his ministrations were intoxicating and she soon found herself climbing to a height before crashing down in a dizzying spiral. She lay gasping for breath in a soft sweat as he kissed his way back to her mouth. She could feel his arousal near her and she focused her eyes for a moment to see him looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes," she panted, "please."

And with one gentle movement, they were one. He waited for her to adjust, looking for any sign that she wasn't ready, that it was too much but the only response he received was for her to pull her legs up higher, inviting him deeper. He jerked slightly and her eyes bolted open.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "just a reaction. I won't hurt you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes," she said, "I know." And then she drew him down to her mouth as he settled between her. She felt completed. It was different than before. Perhaps she was too young or too inexperienced or perhaps her previous lovers had been inept but she felt the completion in her body and her mind. He watched her find her rhythm beneath him and he continued his ministrations. He could feel her beginning to quake beneath him. He wanted to warn her of the impending release but he couldn't, as she gasped his name in orgasm, he too came undone, arching his back with his own completion. He stayed with her, kissing her until it was no longer possible, then rolled to his side, pulling her into him, kissing her temples.

"I love you Hermione Granger," he told her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man who had just given her the greatest physical experience of her life. "I love you too Severus Snape," she smiled then fell softly asleep beside him, tangled in his limbs and a sense of completed euphoria.


End file.
